


For The Want Of A Spell...

by Detective_Odin_Ashcroft_52



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: #Will add more tags appropriate as things go on, AU, Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And a whole lot more - Freeform, But divergence will be come quite apparent over time, Drama, Graphic Violence, Horror, Humor, I'm awful with tags you can see, Implied Mind Rape, Jeez I need to up my research game if I'm going to keep at this..., Minor Use Of Foul Language, Monster Oppression, Multi, PONY HEAD HAS A FIRST NAME!?, Political and Moral Elements, Prejudice, There will be references to canon, its a work in progress, there will be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2018-12-23 07:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detective_Odin_Ashcroft_52/pseuds/Detective_Odin_Ashcroft_52
Summary: Deals can be made, and unfortunately, can never be broken. But, they can be bent...but nothing comes without a price.Because with Magic, especially when existing in a realm of endless possibilities and probabilities, of dimensions and realities. Magic takes many forms in many places and many ways...And it takes only a single spell, in how it is cast and how it is invoked, to cause a change...and lead into a familiar yet very different timeline...





	1. A Turning Point

**Author's Note:**

> I have to admit, just uploading this was quite a challenge. Definitely different from how I presented it elsewhere but getting used to it. So, here's my initial chapter for my AU in progress. I do hope you enjoy, and I apologize if the summary or tags, or even the title aren't quite to snuff (its all in progress, and I'll update and adjust accordingly) though I feel the new title stands out a bit better (That, and you wouldn't BELIEVE how many other stories use 'Changes' as their title). It was always meant to be a temporary title anyway, but I'm rambling.
> 
> Anyway, here's the entire chapter so far in a single piece BUT I may have also added something very special at the end, as a bit of a 'promo' tease for the future. Enjoy~

_The Multiverse: An expanse of potentiality that exist at any point in what could be perceived as space and reality. Every decision, every choice, all exists at once. The differences between them are just as vast and varied as they are minor and mundane. All that could, should and would have been occurs._

_In a number of universes that fall on just one branch of this great and vast realm of possibilities, a young girl is born onto a great and powerful royal family. One full of riches and magic, but all is not what appears. For the girl is young and her spirit remains high if ignorant to her family’s history…though unfortunately for her, that very history refuses to be forgotten._

_This princess, most often in a number of these timelines, will find herself sent to a neighboring reality, one without magic in the most literal sense, a place which has far more resonance and presence in other parts of the Multiverse, its importance in many universes almost contradicts its rather unimpressive name: Earth._

_Here she befriends a young boy, a kindred spirit who’s trying to find his own identity and purpose. They bond, become close. Their circles of friends and enemies intertwine. It is with one friend of theirs in particular that brings them to the story to be told today, another princess whose been taken away and taken to a truly horrible place…_

**_Saint Olga’s Reform School for Wayward Princesses_ **

_By now that particular tale must be familiar: The rescue of one which led to the revolution of many. A story which has been told in other timelines with different results, a highly important event which would set the tone and path of that particular reality from then on, the story of the rebel princess and the boy from Earth._

_But, in **THIS** reality, this is NOT **their** story._

_No, in **this** timeline, they’ve ended up in the middle of someone else’s…_

* * *

A quiet figure, wrapped in cloak and shadows, watched as the newest batch of princesses were escorted by Gemini and two of the larger model guards. Its attention and interest fell on but two of the princesses currently situated at the very end of the line: One in a flattering pink and white ballroom gown, long dark chestnut hair currently bound in a ponytail, the other being a blonde in a much more defiant garb which included just about every ‘bad girl cliche’ in the book: spiked knee high boots, horned headband, and even, of all things, an eye patch.  That last item makes the silent watcher wince and rub at one of their eyes in an instance of old pain and suffering.

That last detail also seemed to give the observer pause as it brought the examination closer to the blond haired girl’s face…and seeing the very clear Heart shaped marks on her cheeks.

She was a _Mewman_.

The silent watcher couldn’t place where exactly the Mewman princess’s companion was from, but there was no Mewman on the docket for arrival today. If Gemini hadn’t been so focused with following protocol and ‘respect to the queue’, he would’ve noticed. He SHOULD have noticed, but of course, that abhorrent little troll was too busy making sure everything kept to the image Heinous wished St.Olga’s to have.

Which it has finally proven to be its downfall, as the shadows’ occupant watched as the two uninvited guests employed a bit of guile, at least, the brown haired princess did. Distracting both Gemini and the guards’ attention, the pair slipping off while all eyes were on the OTHER princesses…well, MOST eyes anyway. The silent observer would instead, follow close as they’d quietly head deeper into the school and avoid the guards, picking up their conversation as the gap between them closed, giving the quiet hunter their reasoning for trying to break into the school grounds.

Ah, friends of Princess Pony Head. Of course, one of the school’s biggest headaches would receive aid from the outside, especially after getting her third strike. She had been doing so well up to very recently, having been so close to earning back a strike. With a little help of course, but even with that, Pony Head was too much of a party girl to rein it in. And under no circumstances, even on birthdays, no princess was allowed to express anything except _PERFECTION_. Just like Heinous wanted.

They would become perfect little princesses, with no mind or spirit of their own. No different from the robot guards the Head Mistress employed…or that abomination Gemini.

The disgust that was attached to that line of thought was deep within the figure’s soul, a disgust only dwarfed by the one it held for Heinous herself, not because she was cruel and monstrous in how she ran this school or dealt with individual’s free will and sense of choice . But because of how much she truly believed in what she did or said.

It was a secret shared by only a few ‘on staff’, that she put herself into the exact same tortures she put princesses through, using it to maintain control over her ‘true’ nature, to keep up the appearance and cement her beliefs without question or doubt. Whether it had started by her choice or forced upon her by her predecessors, or worse, it couldn’t be sure. But Heinous was too far gone, because even under the mask of prim and propriety, the cracks were showing and it wouldn’t be long before it would shatter and the madness that was held back tenuously would be unleashed.

And beneath all of the pursuer’s repulsion, panged a mix of guilt and confusion. A distant, foggy memory of a different woman took shape in the mind’s eye, a younger Heinous who was on the path to becoming the Head Mistress of this School known today yet far from there yet. One who still had independence and thoughts of her own, a brilliant mind and a heart not fully made of stone. Hardened yet still beating. So much of the innovation that was housed in this school came from that mind. A mind now warped by the years, constantly exposed to the school’s message and…‘Lessons’.

The figure came to a stop, shoulders slumping as it would see the two princess enter the dormitories, the momentum and high spirits gained in the hunt lost in that moment of recollection.

 A recollection of memories not of their own, feeling more like half forgotten dreams that would not leave them. With a deep sigh as a now familiar dull headache began to make itself known, the figure slipped a hand into a pants pocket, and collected a palm device, pressing a button to open its cover and began typing away. It turned away from the disappearing duo, its ragged, purple cape fluttering behind it…

* * *

“It would appear we have uninvited guests.”

Heinous would turn to face the speaker, comfortably seated within the confines of her office, her severe expression helped enforce the matronly image she’d carved like fine marble, a comparison which set well with her pale skin and white hair. A figure resistant to change and deviation from the ‘normal’, dressed in a Victorian style that matched her type of ambitions and beliefs. Yes, a marble statue would be the correct object of comparison when talking about Miss Heinous.

The speaker, on the other hand, would require further description. Black, buckled calf high boots, deep Prussian blue trousers which were held by a red sash belt. Matching Prussian blue vest over a white folded collar shirt, to which a dusky black overcoat covered that, lace white ruffles emerging from the cuffs. The speaker would adjust the rich crimson necktie that would match that of his belt.

To see the speaker wearing such an outfit brought a small upturn to both corners of The Head Mistress’s mouth, a slight nod of her head in approval.

Ah, her greatest success. Oh how it pained her to keep him a secret from those outside the school, as he’d be such a prize to behold, a mark of her good works and tutorship. He would’ve been the first step in molding the minds of princesses AND princes. To help sculpt the future kings and queens of tomorrow, to stomp out any seed of revolt or departure from what was expected from royalty. TRUE royalty, those with the mind and will to do what was needed. What Was Required. No need for such things like magic or…or… _FAMILY._

Her eyes narrowed on the speaker as she’d finally answer him.

“Uninvited guests? What pray tell, uninvited guests?

“A Mewman Princess, and A Princess whose kingdom hasn’t been verified as of yet, but still they were not scheduled for arrival and acceptance today…”

Heinous’s eyes did widen a bit at this.

“Mewman? Are you-“

“My ‘ _eye’_ on the scene saw the hearts on her cheeks.” The speaker interrupted bluntly, a touch of annoyance entering his tone at being second guessed. This rude interruption deepened the frown on Heinous’s face.

Despite her many lessons, despite his use of a ‘mask’ like her own, the pride and joy of her work still had…difficulties. Such as his emotional control sometimes. It stemmed somewhat from some lingering trauma from...Before. Before he became **_Hers_**. And even with that, there were some…’attachments’ she didn’t approve of for many reasons. He wasn’t…Perfect enough. Perhaps it was time to use the Solitary Conform-ment Chamber...

“I see. Well, your ‘ _eye’_ on the scene, does have a reputation for tracking, though that record of late has been…rather spotty, hasn’t it?” Heinous asked with an imperiously raised eyebrow.

“The same could be perhaps said of your own guards and YOUR ‘ _eye’_ , your Heinous…” countered the speaker, no emotion shown this time, just cold steel in his voice, and venom dripping from his tongue.

The innuendo in that title use was not missed, or appreciated.

Miss Heinous rose from her seat, hands pressed on the desk, narrowed eyes locking with cold orbs and blank face, the speaker not flinching once.

“My _eye_ keeps me up to date on any and a-“

The office door would slam open and both speaker and Heinous would turn and look to Gemini, the one-eyed hunchback would be standing at the door, panting, and two large guards not far behind him.

“MISS HEINOUS! Someone has instigated an uprising in the tea room! We’ve got the participant princesses currently held up in there, b-but we can’t find the guilty party who started it! What should we…Miss Heinous?”

Heinous had been glaring at the first arrival during Gemini’s sputtering, ignoring the little man while eyes tried to burn a hole through the first speaker. He just smiled back, clearly ever so smug.

“…An Uprising? In _MY_ Institution?” she asked aloud as she’d turn the gaze down on Gemini, which HAD the effect she wanted, as he AND both massive guards , ducking their heads and cowering from her stare.

“Put Saint O’s on full lockdown and FIND the freethinker who initiated this. We will…we will…” she’d pause, her mind a swirl with rising emotion, as a faint heat filled her cheeks…and she could almost feel those…HORRID things beginning to rise to the surface of her face, eyes closing as she fought down the emotions welling to escape, and let the situation get the better of her…and it was only by the feel of a strong hand resting on her hand did she open her eyes, and look into a warm smile, a smile she hardly saw anymore on the face that wore it now. For one moment, Miss Heinous the Head Mistress stepped down as another Heinous rose up, another self she hadn’t truly assumed in sometime as she’d look upon her masterpiece, her life’s work.

Her Prince.

“We will Overcome.” Assured the Prince

Miss Heinous…smiled and nodded.

“Yes. We WILL overcome this uprising in its infancy.”

Her Prince would nod and pull his hand back, its sudden absence made Miss Heinous feel emptier, that moment passing as the Heinous beneath the mask disappeared…and the Head Mistress returned. Hard, determined eyes glared at Gemini and the guards.

“WELL? You have your orders…GO!” she’d bark, both guards and the small hunchback scrambling over one another to get out of the office and out of her line of sight. She’d slump back into her chair, significantly drained from all of this, rubbing her eyes. She’d hear the sound of booted feet walking around her desk and standing behind her as her Prince would lean down.

“I’ll have my own ‘ _Eye’_ join in the search…his methods might be rather…unconventional, but the results tend to speak for themselves…”

Heinous would let out a rather un-ladylike snort and looked up at her Prince, brushing a gloved hand along his smooth scaled cheek.

“Thank you, Toffee…you are such a thoughtful boy…”

* * *

How had everything gone so wrong so fast? They’d come _ALL_ this way, bust out Pony Head and then get out. All in time for some birthday fun at the Bounce Lounge. But instead, they found Pony Head in some horrible brainwashed state and couldn’t shake her out of it (or get her to hold still so they can get that awful make up off her!). They got chased by guards in creepy masks, crashed a tea party full of prissy princesses, made their attempt to escape via laundry chute and now, here laid Star Butterfly.

Stuck with the still mesmerized Pony Head, while poor Marco was captured and being held against his will, likely to be put through the same treatment as her other bestie...

“So this is how it all ends huh? On a cold checkered floor, next to a pile of soiled linens, wearing an eye patch…” bemoaned Star, laid flat on her back and her mind a blank on what she should do next.

Strategizing was _NOT_ within her skill set and she was lost adrift without her friends for advice. She knew she had to save Marco, but what if she found him in the same state as Pony Head? She could hardly get out of here with one zombie bestie, much less two.  And speaking of which, what could she do to help snap her long time friend out of it and get back that sassy party pony she knew and loved. It felt all so hopeless, so…

She could feel tears sting in her eyes (even the one beneath the eye patch), ready to be shed in compounded frustration and misery when the door to the laundry room suddenly slammed open!

In that instance, the dark pit of sadness and despair within Star gave way to the raging FWOOSH of fire which filled the Mewman Princess. She’d been through too much today, her friends were either brain fried or in the process of getting fried, and she wasn’ going to put up with this anymore. No more running! A Butterfly stands her ground. A Butterfly fights for what is hers. A Butterfly fights to protect her loved ones! A BUTTERFLY FIGHTS!

Her target was hard to miss, as it pushed itself through the door way, likely its vision still adapting to the dimly lit laundry room. The rustling of ragged fabric and the steps of booted feet were overlooked by the idle rumble of an engine…as Star’s eyes saw the glint of jagged edged blades. Was that a CHAINSAW!? What kind of school were they running with guards wielding CHAINSAWS! Truly Saint O’s was the absolute WORST. She had to get out of here. No wait, she had to get Marco, wake up Pony Head and THEN they’d get out of here, though that was not likely without doing some collateral damage in the process. Star could with live with that.

A deep breath through her nose,  Star would be on her feet in a moment, her wand shimmering with power, an old favorite as she’d begin to cast out

“MEGA NARWHAL BL-“

“ ** _WHOA_**! _Whoa, whoa_! Friendly, **_FRIENDLY_**!” came a rather panicked voice that seemed to hitch an octave or two in places, giving what was an attempt at sounding gruff and gravelly…well, a rather rocky attempt.

Star, frozen in mid dramatic sway and spell cast, blinked as her mind was still trying to process the ‘guard’s’ cries of being…Friendly?  

The figure stepped from the shadows of the doorway. He clearly wasn’t one of those guards. For one, he wasn’t wearing a full uniform or even one of those creepy masks. Also, he wasn’t quite as big enough to be confused as one. What he wore could be described as a makeshift purple poncho, wrapped and looped in a way that clearly meant it was meant for someone of a much larger bulk, but when tossed aside in a cape-like fashion, it did expose…a lot. Such as the tight, body-hugging blue jeans, brown belt and a pair of knee high, form-fitting deep royal purple boots.

 It was clearly in pretty good shape and very well toned, from tough torso to powerful pecs to built biceps…that fact was pretty well advertised given he wasn’t wearing any form of shirt. It reminded Star of Chet from Echo Creek Academy, constantly walking about in just his swim gear. Though, this was if Chet was sporting a crocodilian green scaled hide, spikes jutting from the shoulders and folded frills at his neck. If he did, it would probably help him in those swim meets of his.

Bright yellow eyes gleam in the ill lit laundry room, their black slit irises gazing down at Star as it would approach. It probably stood about a head taller, possibly more, then Star herself. Star, who was still rather off her game at the moment, her wand powered down as she would begin to make a connection in her mind.

This was a Monster, not a guard, but a Monster with a capital M. And there was only one person she knew who used Monsters that, especially ones wielding wicked weapons like this…

“LUDO!”

The wand was once more up and ready to rain Warnicorns down upon this monster when this big scaly beastie was nearly a few feet from her, one hand held up in surprised surrender…while sort of leaning to the left, as the remaining hand would be holding onto the large, rather unwieldy looking chainsaw, it idling to the point of coming to a sudden stop…with a rather rude sounding noise as it did so, of course.

“WHOA THERE! I repeat, not your enemy, and I’m not…Who-do?” came the brusque, harsh voice…which again, bothered Star as it didn’t quite sound like it, no not it, HIS natural voice. It was more like an impression of the voice he wanted, but what resulted was more like when Ferguson does his ‘Monster’ voice…wait, why would a Monster do a- She was getting off track again.

“Look, I’m not falling for the nice guy monster act twice, not after the Lobster Claws incident, so don’t think Ludo can just send another…”

She’d sputter off as her attention was again drifting from the armed monster towards Pony Head. She had raised from her spot by the pile of princess particulars and seemed to notice something outside her spaced out little world. She was staring at the newcomer, who looked at her with a bit of a wry smile, reaching up with his free hand, which prompted Star to warn

“HEY! No touch! You leave my bestie alone, you you-“ Star was stumbling in her mind for a good comeback, but the normal battle chatter wasn’t coming to her like normal given the current circumstances “…Lizard!”

The reptilian monster paused in mid tug of the bow at the end of Pony Head’s ponytail and looked at Star with an “Are you serious?” expression on his snouted face, before he’d sneer

“You know, for someone who is getting rescued, you’re rather ungrateful…and rude.”

“ Resc- I WAS THE ONE DOING THE RESCUING! I DON’T NEED TO BE RES-what’re you doing with Pony Head’s bow?”

The crocodilian monster continued to undo the bow while Star watched…and considered what she saw. The longer Star looked at the ‘monster’ (he’d been downgraded from threat level capital M to just suspicious level lower case m,) before her, the more she could see he wasn’t much older than herself, possibly a little more but his size made it harder to gauge…she didn’t recall any teen monsters in Ludo’s crew. So who was he, how’d he get in here…and why was he helping her friend? Why was he helping EITHER of them…?

The possibly teen monster would be pulling the bow free and unrolled it as he’d look at the stretched, unfurled fabric and then held it out to Star, who could see, in elegant cursive script…well, at what LOOKED cursive…

 “What kind of monster gobbledygook is that?”

“A language that hasn’t been used in quite some time, and one that can only be used by only certain creatures…” answered the crocodilian monster as he’d look at the note before clearing his throat…and what left his lips next was a noise that sounded like a deep rumbling engine and the guttural pockets of something… **dangerous** , and half submerged in water…

Star took an immediate stumble back, holding the wand with both hands, aimed and…watched, as this terrifying noise… _seemed_ to have a sense and pattern to it, on a deeper, unconscious level. Pony Head would suddenly freeze in mid hover. And as both monster and Mewman watched closely, a transformation of sorts took hold, as the vacuous smile on her lips suddenly frowned as she’d look around, looking at last to be awake and immensely PISSED.

“Ooooooh, someone’s gunna geddit it now, oh yeah! They thought they could tame this pony, but nobody gonna…gonna…B-Fly, whatchu doin here, girl? I was just talkin with you and…and…”

The big monster would gently give the partially undone pony tail a light tug, which got a surprised neigh as Pony Head spun, looking ready to skewer anyone who’d dare tug on her pony tail, but froze when she’d locked eyes with a smug looking reptilian monster…and immediately her frown turned right on upside down.

“Dee-zass~! Iffin aint big, green, and hunky~ How you d- Wait, whatchu doin here too!? You’re not supposed to…to…”

She’d begin to hover around, spinning around both ‘Dee-zass’ and ‘B-Fly’, scouting her current surroundings…before she’d slowly back between both Mewman and monster.

“…I got sent to the Solitary Conform-Ment Chamber, din I?”

The chummy crocodile would nod slowly, somber for a moment as the impact of what happened weighed on the recovering equine royalty, joined by her friends in sympathetic understanding…only for the croco chum to ruin it.

“The makeup and braids are a nice touch, tho…”

The glare Ponyhead would give ‘Dee-zasss’ would be pretty intimidating…if it weren’t for the aforementioned makeup and hairstyle choice. Star, having been quiet while this brief reunion took place, chose to speak up again, especially quite loudly at that.

“WHAT’S GOING ON!?”

Pony Head shared a glance with the bigger reptile before answering

“B-Fly, meet my bestie here in Saint O’s, the only reason I hadn’t gone all cray cray in the head since getting here, Dee-Zass…”

“Dee-Zass?”

“It’s actually Rasticore Chaosus Disastervaine” corrected ‘Dee-Zass’, whom did a partial curtsy, his shredded cape fluttering in the movement…though, hardly graceful as the imbalance caused by the chainsaw in his other hand caused him to stumble forward, bracing his fall with his arm, going to a full kneel…while Pony Head flew down and pointed at the tightly trousered tailed tush with her horn.

“But I call him Dee-Zass, cuz check out Dee-Zass~” whickered the amused equine princess, clearly back to form as she’d flutter around and rubbed her cheek against Star, who, being so emotionally shook up before, smiled and hugged her long time bestie tightly while Rasticore would brush himself off, trying to look cool and stoic…but the whole intimidating stranger façade had been long since destroyed and instead looked like a nice enough guy…for a monster. Bit of a dork, just like…

“Oh no, **_Marco_**!”

“Earth Turd? He here too? Where’s he at?”

A high pitched, girly scream echoed from not far where the trio stood. Pony Head looked on with half lidded eyes and blank expression.

“Well, that answers _THAT_ question…Welp, better go save ‘im. You comn’ Dee-Zass?”

Rasticore, who had already been walking out the open doorway, paused and looked back, smiling sheepishly at being caught in the act of leaving, as Star actually wanted to find out why he’d helped Pony Head, both now and what apparently sounded like the entirety of Pony Head’s ‘prison’ sentence.

“I…can’t. There’s someone else I need to make sure is alright, because if what your princess friend started continues, now is the right time to get out of here for good…and you know how long I’ve been…”

Pony Head, a warm and surprisingly sympathetic smile on her lips, making Star double take as she saw such an odd expression on her friend’s face, would be looking to Rasticore, whose cheeks flared with color as Pony Head said next,

“You go getch ya boy. I unnerstan’. Me and B-Fly will go grab Earth Turd an’ try to meetcha at the front gates for the big escape, ahkay?”

The shirtless scaled teen would nod and was gone with a swish of his raggedy cape. Pony Head would be smiling after that giant dork when she’d turn to see the confused Star looking between her and the now empty door way before she’d shake her wand at Pony Head.

“You’ve got a _LOT_ of explaining to do, Pony Head!”

“Before or **_after_** your best bestie gets his brain turned to mush?”

Another round of extremely girly screaming occurs.

“Point taken ** _LETSGO_** ” she’d grab Pony Head unceremoniously from the air and was rushing towards the source of the screaming…

* * *

“ ** _Yes_** …we’re extinguishing that rebellious spirit!” crowed the pleased Head Mistress, who watched as the captured pink dressed princess squirmed and cried out against the effects of the chamber, flashing images burning into her brain while that ever present and calm voice slowly wormed its way deeper and deeper, forcing itself upon her. Toffee stood watching behind Heinous, looking on with that vacant, calculating mask of his, arms folded behind him…to hide his clenching fists as the screams continued, frightfully loud and ringing, even through the inches of safety glass and dampening materials inside the room.

This was _not_ his first experience seeing the Solitary Conform-ment Chamber in use, much less at full power. The experiences before did nothing to lessen the reptile’s true feelings towards the device itself and its use on young girls. But here he stood, being a good little pet project, serving in silence…while occasionally drifting his eyes towards Gemini. The dutiful little insect was still holding down the pull lever of the device, pulled to max power. He didn’t _NEED_ to hold it down for it to work, but by the disgusting smile on that craggy mass that one could assume was a ‘face’, he was enjoying his work. Toffee’s already low opinion of Gemini seemed it could fall even further.

“Congratulations, Miss Heinous, but we still have the **OTHER** Princess to look for. Without her, then the seeds of discord remain within these walls, do they not…?” The Prince said with wintry observation, walking past Gemini, less he feels the urge to act on his less then ‘polite’ impulses. Impulses such as using his tail to slam into the festering flesh golem. He’d join Heinous by the observation window, ignoring her baleful glare at his comment, saying nothing as he was, of course, correct.

But for now, she was clearly intending to enjoy this minor victory…right as said victory was snatched from her grasp as the near-by vent cover in the Chamber would burst open and away, as the aforementioned runaway Princess emerged and raised her…

Wand.

**_That_** Wand.

As Miss Heinous would suddenly be screaming in fury about this sudden intrusion, her Prince was pressing his clawed digits against the glass, eyes widening as it would ignore either princess and focus solely on the Wand. He knew to expect it once he was made aware of there being a Mewman Princess on the premises, but here it was, with only a pane of safety glass between him and it. It looked nothing like the illustrations and descriptions held in any of the books in both the school’s and Heinous’s private libraries. But the power was unmistakable…the hum pervading through the glass as his eyes narrowed…and the world changed for him in one moment, a moment out of time and reality.

A moment in which he was staring down at a different princess, the Wand in her hands but different, more crystalline and regal, a true icon of the crown and throne. She was talking; he could see her lips moving but no sound came from her mouth. Something came from the Wand though, a bright light, vivid and nearly stark white, with only the faintness of violet. And with it, came the _pain_.

So sudden, so intense, so BLAZING. It started from his finger, then up his hand, his arm, His Body! Every one of his senses overloaded at once, his mind and soul were set aflame, burning and burning. Too much power, too much to take, too overwhelming as it burned and burned, until there was nothing left!

He was panting, gasping for air as cold sweat glistened on his scales as he’d suddenly be back to reality, the entire experience taking less than a second, gazing intently at the Mewman as she’d struggled to free her friend. His claws were clenching so tightly, small spider webs of cracks were forming in the glass. He’d relapsed, he knew it now. He…he wasn’t ready yet.

Not yet.

The Wand.

Its Princess.

He needed more time, more information. He needed to make OTHER plans. Right now, he had _A_ plan. His gaze drifted behind him, his little episode missed as Heinous was screeching at Gemini. He needed to take care of some loose ends.

Pulling himself from the glass, he’d reach behind, beneath his coat, feeling the familiar grip of his favored tool, slowly walking close towards the Head Mistress and her groveling slug, beginning to pull the weapon from its sheath…when he saw Gemini look at him.

No. Not _AT_ him, **BEHIND** him.

Toffee had only a moment to glance back when the glass to the observation room exploded as a giant monstrous butterfly fluttered in, the force of its surprise entrance knocking him forward, skidding across the floor, slamming hard against the wall. His world spun, sounds warped and his vision blurred as he heard the creature hiss, foam spilling from its rabid jaws. Heinous was shouting, ordering it to go away, while Gemini, that despicable little jigsaw of flesh and bone, was too focused on something else.

Heinous’s cheeks of all thi- Ah. Blearily, Toffee would see that indeed, The Head Mistress’s Mewman nature was making itself known and suddenly, the creature before her was no longer the greatest concern...in HER mind at least…

“No! No no no, Stop it stop it STOP IT! **_YOU SAW NOTHING_**!” She’d screech, covering the offending facial marks and rushed passed the summoned monster, leaping through the jagged and shattered window and landed into the seat now emptied of any princess. It seemed she needed an emergency session in the Chamber.

Grunting, Toffee was left with Gemini and the butterfly beast. He’d groan and shake the cobwebs in his head, trying to focus but unfortunately, the drooling fluttering beast was not going to give him a chance. How ironic it would be, for things to end by THIS kind of Butterfly…

Gemini gibbered and flinched, utterly useless as the creature soared closer and closer…only to suddenly snap back, letting out a hideous unearthly scream, its screech being drowned out by a different roar…the rumbling roar of a motorized blade as it would emerge messily through the butterfly, amber ichor splashing forth, splattering both lizard and hunchback as the creature would fall in twain, twitching separately on the floor before falling still, and rapidly decaying in a disgustingly bright and colorful manner as its magical nature had been compromised by outside forces.

Outside forces such as Rasticore.

He smiled proudly, toothy smile etched on his crocodilian snout, though the ‘mighty hunter’ image he was trying to present was lessened as he was heaving and taking deep gasping breaths, as the specially customized chainsaw, dripping with the beasts fluids, weighed the brawny teen down.

“You know, with a less cumbersome weapon, one mighty swing doesn’t just wipe you out as much as your opponent…” Toffee said, pulling out a handkerchief and trying his best to wipe the butterfly creature’s blood off his face.

Rasticore huffed and puffed, but grinned down at the smaller reptile.

“You’re just mad cause I got your clothes all bloodied…”

“This IS my favorite jacket…” Huffed Toffee, still fastidiously wiping himself down, growling a bit as he did…but all that did was make Rasticore smile wider.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll get you a new one…” teased the crocodilian teen as he’d step closer, setting the chainsaw down as he’d gently reach out and brush the mussed-up mane of Toffee’s hair, smile slipping from his lips and eyes softening “Are you…”

“I’m **_FINE_**.” Toffee said, hissing as he’d brush Rasticore’s hand aside, giving him a glare, surprising the bigger reptile…but a barely visible nod from the ‘Prince’ made Rasticore glance and notice Gemini was watching them far too close for comfort, a frown forming on that hideous visage of his. The larger lizard took a breath and nodded, stepping back.

“So, where’s Miss Heinous? Things are getting out of control and lock-down procedures seemed to have not fully taken place... she needs to-“

“Miss Heinous needs to do NOTHING. She is currently in the middle of her private sessions in the chamber and WILL NOT BE DISTURBED.” Gemini interrupted, glaring up at Rasticore, standing his ground as he’d position himself between the controls and the pair of young lizard men. Both men would share a look…before a final nod as Toffee would retake control of the situation.

“Very well, then I’ll make sure that the princesses are still in their cells. I’ll activate the remainder of the guards, while Rasticore will remain here with you…”

“I do not need any protection, I am quite…” Gemini would begin teeth grit in great aggravation. Who does this little monster think he is? But Toffee carried on naturally

“Useless, as we saw with the summon that Mewman princess sent at us. No, Rasticore will stay with you…I’ll be getting things together and when I’m done…”

His eyes would shift from that solitary glowing gem that served as Gemini’s eye, to both bright yellow orbs that were Rasticore’s, his words very clearly stated.

“Everything will be _finished_ here.” 

* * *

A brief silence pervaded the ruined observation room before Toffee would turn, looking less like the Prince, and more like a battle hardened general, still dripping with the blood of his enemies. Rasticore felt another dull headache coming on as he’d rubbed his temples.

 His vision blurred, seeing double, as he saw his…his...saw Toffee leave the room, coattails and actual tail twitching…but also saw another figure besides him, no on top of him, like a heat haze.  And in another place, open, wide and crowded with tents, this figure was larger then Toffee, armored for war and yet it looked…

“Pfft, you’re supposed to look after me? You hardly seem in any condition to look after yourself…” groused Gemini, whose interruption snapped Rasticore back into place, blinking at the now empty doorway. He was rubbing his forehead, thudding his palm against it. He hated this. For as long as he can remember, these flashes came and went, fading from his mind and leaving nothing but dull aches and pains as reminders of their existence. The only other person who understood was Toffee…and next to Toffee, Rasticore was ashamed to admit he was grateful for JUST the headaches.

Speaking of headaches, Rasticore turned to glare down at the horrid little man, but Gemini was now looking down at Miss Heinous in the Chamber. The fact he seemed to genuinely care about her would have made the lizard teen sympathize with the right hand man, loyalty like that was something to admire. But everything else Gemini did and stood for, made that impossible to do. Nor would it stop him from doing what was coming next. The plan was in motion, and the time spent at Saint O’s was coming to an end. Toffee was seeing to it that they could move on without any problems following them.

No loose ends.

Thick clawed fingers flexed and clenched as the towering teen would begin to walk towards Gemini, the nauseating dwarf was too busy looking on his Headmistress, mumbling to what he likely thought was to himself but it was the same sycophantic speech and mumbling he did for his mistress, assuring that no snot nosed lizards were going to interrupt her time for rest and ‘recuperation’. Everything would be fine, everything would be perfect. Their dedication to so called Perfection made Rasticore’s stomach lurch and gurgle. But nevertheless he carried on, until he was right behind Gemini, his boot clad feet crunching broken glass with each step.

“You know, if you had the ability to heal like me or Toffee, you wouldn’t look so torn up. It takes a LOT to leave the kind of scars you have on someone like me…and an awful lot to mortally wound someone like me… ** _My_** kind of work, I try to take folks by surprise, letting their instincts and impulses take over. Sure, it makes them do something stupid. Stab me, shoot me. Use whatever weapons they have on hand. Doesn’t quite work like they hope, and by the end, I’m the one left standing. The beauty of surprise and brute force…”

Gemini snorted, pausing in his little sycophant rant to deign to listen to the looming lizard, but something changed in that glittering gem of an eye of his. But Rasticore carried on.

“But, if they knew I was coming, knew to expect my arrival AND know what kind of threat I pose, they can prepare something just as surprising for me…something to harm, to _DISARM_ me…you know what I’m saying, Gemini?”

Gemini was no longer huffing or puffing, his scarred and messy mass of scar tissue that he called a face was suddenly shining with sweat as a grimace formed on his lips he’d keep looking forward…until Rasticore’s hands gripped his shoulders and with a pig-like squeal coming from Gemini, spun the revolting runt to face the ‘colossal’ crocodilian creature.

“You really should’ve been more careful with how you made your little plans, and who you talked to. I was never after Heinous’s favor or interest. It’s not my fault you weren’t MONSTER enough for HER tastes. But instead of making your feelings known, you decided to take out what you considered a rival for her affection. You should know Heinous doesn’t love anyone, not any more. She loves power and control. She wants perfection _AND_ obedience. You’d likely give her that last thing, but not me. But that doesn’t matter now…”

“Y…you’ll never…” Gemini gasped, but those thick, strong hands were sliding from his shoulders and along that thick, barely there neck, clawed thumbs digging deep against the Adam’s apple, and pressed down hard, strangled gasping all that escaped Gemini’s lips.

“…Have to put up with you ever again, yes, you’re right. The Time of Saint Olga’s is over. The princesses are revolting and the school is going to fall. But you won’t be here to see it…in fact, I’m reminded of a phrase I heard from a dimension I’ve dealt with in the past. Earth. You see, you indirectly took my arm and my eye. Unfortunately for you, I got better. But you still tried to take it from me. So…”

As Gemini writhed and tugged at the remaining clawed hand which gripped at his neck, fists feebly punching at the thick muscled arm of Rasticore’s, his shining Gem eye would watch as the other claw came closer and closer, sharp tips flexed in vicious intent. Everything would suddenly go black.

…And then the screaming starts.

* * *

“If your elbows are on the table, you belong in a stable” chanted Miss Heinous, her eyes forced open with her fingers as she’d repeat the mantra, even long after the visions stopped on the screen and the calm narrator had cease to speak. Eventually, she would slump in her seat, letting out a sigh of relief as she patted her cheeks, relieved to feel no marks of any kind. At last, she was back in control. Now, all she needed to was to…

“I see we seemed to be in better spirits, Miss Heinous.”

She’d look to the chamber door, as Toffee would enter, followed by two of her large mechanized guards, eyes glowing with activation. Toffee looked rather…ruffled. His hair was still bound in its ponytail, though strands were loose and a few locks were threatening to fall across his brow, but a calm hand raked back and combed them into place.

His jacket was gone, his white undershirt’s sleeves were rolled up, and exposing strong if lithe scaled arms. His tie was gone; the top buttons of his shirt undone to open his collar a bit more. Parts of the rich white fabric of said undershirt seemed stained deep dark yellow, as a pervasive stench of something metallic and sweet lingered.

“Toffee! What happened? Has the rebellion been stopped? Where’s Gemini?”

Questions rushed out of her mouth as soon as they’d appear in her head, small clues and brief memories were beginning to leak as she’d try to recall things before her emergency chamber session. During which she remembered faintly something…or someone, screaming. How **_long_** had she been down here?

“I’m afraid the Rebellion has not been stopped, and in fact, has been successful.  All of the princesses have been set free; their minds are their own again. The guards have been overwhelmed; the Tramoridian Crystal has been destroyed. I’m afraid Saint Olga…has fallen.”

Toffee said this calm fully…and a touch too coolly for Heinous’s liking but she was too busy processing it all. Everything she had built. Everything that had been cultivated and improved here, everything was, and in fact, HAD crashed all around her. She was done. Once word got out, she would be removed. **_Replaced_**. All she had done would be for nothing. Not even her Prince would be able to save her. She’d just stare at Toffee, who was staring up at something out of her sight, the observation room window. He’d give a light nod and stepped closer to Heinous, whom finally found the strength to speak again.

“It’s that Princess, what had that Mewman girl called her? Marco! Princess Marco! It’s ALL her fault! Once I find her dimension, I swear to get my revenge, OUR revenge, for what she’s done to us! Toffee, please help me up. I saw she dropped something on the floor. With it, we can…”

“No”

Heinous paused, and looked up at the standing lizard.

“What did you…”

“I said, No. There will be no Us. No Our. There will be revenge, but nothing shared between me or you. Your time is up, and frankly, I am very disappointed in you.”

If Heinous was a weaker woman, she would’ve fainted from the sheer shock at the words escaping her Prince’s mouth, the look of pure and utter HATRED which was emanating from his eyes, his very body. But she was no weak woman. She was no puffed up princess who had to rely on some wand CRUTCH to fight her battles, not like her…her…HER…

“How DARE you speak to me, y-“

“Oh I DARE because you think you’re my better, my superior, my MASTER, but you’re nothing but a withered old woman whose time has passed and has been long since consumed by her own demons. You have no power or control over me, not any more. Not like you ever truly did.”

A failure. That’s what he was. Just another failure to a steadily growing list of failures that Heinous could not stand her name attached to.

“GUARDS! SEIZE HIM!” She’d scream, looking to the lumbering masked giants, who began moving towards Toffee…but as they got closer, she’d notice one very odd facet of their appearance. Their eyes, which was supposed to glow a haunting deep crimson, instead glew a bright sickened green.

And as they approached Toffee, they walked right passed the grinning lizard…and instead, their massive gloved hands took hold of her! She’d scream if the sudden turn of events didn’t rob her of her voice as each took one gigantic gloved hands pinned and held her wrists to the chair, the others gripped her shoulders, holding to the back of the chair tightly. She was trapped in the chair and no amount of struggling gave her an inch.

Toffee stood looking at her, smiling proud at her as she’d glare at him, but her eyes held not just anger and hate, but confusion and horror.

“You’re probably wondering why I’m doing this? You’re thinking ‘I’ve given you the best years of my life, and you repay me with THIS?’. You’re thinking how this has gone oh so terribly wrong, how could my perfect prince, my crowning achievement, my PRIZED PET, turn on me like this? Simple. I have NEVER been yours. It took me a long time to realize this, but eventually it dawned on me…”

Toffee took a moment to breathe, tugging his collar open more, exposing more of his scaled flesh, as to let the air cool his broiling emotions, to keep them in check, but he wasn’t done. Far from it.

“You’ve used me. Used me as a test subject to your methods here in Saint Olga’s, to take a wild and uncontrollable BEAST and make it into perfect little Prince. You tried to carve me into the image YOU wanted, but that’s never been **_Your_** decision. You tried to take MY identity away from me…that was enough to be afraid of you. That was enough to motivate me. There was so much digging and learning to be done. You tried to hide my past and my origins from me, and YES, I know…”

He’d answer to the unasked question that formed in the widened eyes and open mouth gaping on Heinous’s face, while Toffee thrust an accusing finger at her, its clawed tip shining just right in the light to make Heinous flinch, but still Toffee made no move on her, just continued on.

“... _THAT_ was enough to earn my rage. But even with all this, all this dread and ire building up inside me, deep down there was a little part of me who was willing to forgive and just, leave you behind. To be forgotten…”

His eyes grew softer, as did his voice as a hand would stroke her cheek, the sliver of hope forming in her eyes grew as he’d look at her…only to be smothered before it ever truly took hold.

“But then you went after Rasticore. You never forgave me for taking him from you, ever since you used _me_ to save his life that fateful day. The closer we became, the further **_you_** pushed **_us_** away. It became clear we were developing something you could never have. How could you? You were one of his oldest friends, closest companions, and what did you do? **What _Did_ You _Do_**!?”

Suddenly, the calm and collected Prince was gone, and what was standing there was a predator with baleful yellow eyes which threatened to burn through her very soul.

“YOU PUT HIM IN THIS **_FUCKING_** CHAIR, AND TRIED TO **_FUCKING_** LOBOTOMIZE HIM!”

He was upon her before she knew it, seizing her face in his hands, claws prickling and piercing into her pale flesh, but he didn’t rend or tear, just held it firmly in place, even as the faultless white skin became etched with slow drops of trailing blood.

“He didn’t want to be **_YOURS_**. So you tried to make him into one of your Pets! You didn’t want LOVE, you wanted SUBSERVIENCE. You think the two are one and the same. And **_THAT_** , is what earned you my never-ending HATRED. You like to pretend you’re nothing like the other Mewmans, but you’re the epitome of their evil. Their greed. Their selfishness. Their vanity. All of it reflects in you…and because of this…”

He’d remove his hands from her face, blood staining his palms and fingers, while Heinous’s face was pocked and marked with a trail of gouges. They were forming unique cheek marks thanks to the smearing blood. He’d sneer at this accidental bit of irony, which would add to what he does next all the more appropriate.

“I want you to know, and FEEL what evils your kind bring upon those they set upon…you see, you’ve used this machine to mold the minds of young girls to befit ‘polite’ society. What you’ve never considered the possibilities this device could be used for. There is such potential in helping people see what they refuse to. To accept responsibility. You think I’m the only one with…heh… blood…”

He would hold his scarlet glistening palms to Heinous

“…on their hands…? You and Mewmans like you are drenched in the blood of countless innocents, including my people. I, a proud Septarian, refuse to see you get away with this any longer unscathed. It took me some time to collect all these memories, but you would be surprised at how many willing volunteers I found to give them to me. You’re about to experience them all first hand, again and again…”

He’d raise one hand and gave a simple gesture to the observation chamber, where the sound of a lever being thrown would thump, a whirring noise as the screen came to life, but the old and faded ‘brown and white’ still imagery was not there. Instead, slightly out of focused and heavy saturated color flooded the screen.  It took her a moment to realize what and who she was seeing. Like before, she saw the faces and styles of ‘high’ and ‘polite’ society of Mewman Aristocracy and that of the Butterfly Monarchy…but from a very different lens and point of view.

Gone were the women of high breeding and fanciful cloth. Gone were the men with respectable culture and dapper dress. No, here were REAL Mewmans, filled with rage and fire, riding upon Warnicorns upon masses of attacking, no FLEEING monsters. Image after image showed homes destroyed, war raged against peaceful folk. The crying faces of the suddenly widowed and recently orphaned.

So many horrifying sights…but that wasn’t the only sense being assaulted. Instead of a single gentle, ‘teaching’ voice, came a cacophony of sound. The crackle of burning timbers, the furious stampede of hooves. And the voices, so many voices. Some begged and plead for mercy before being cut off, others cried and wailed out names. These were voices of men and women, of young and old, of wounded, and dying.

These were ghosts from pasts who would NOT be ignored any longer by **_Her_** kind.

This was no Mewnindependence Day popup book.  Heinous saw, heard and deep down, KNEW what she experienced was real…and knew who was to blame.

The very source of this blame would then appear. The images of bright lights and impossible feats of power, follow in unison with a muddied mixed speech of dozens of spoken spells and royal commands.

And it would be hard to ignore, in this cascade of Mewman women, a passing resemblance to Heinous.

These were Queen Butterflies, throughout many ages, and that damned Wand of theirs.

She’d be so focused on this living nightmare, she’d nearly forgotten Toffee was still there, but he was looking to the lowering ‘hat’ from the ceiling…and only when it landed on her head did she realize her brief chance to look away was now gone, as the tendrils emerged from the hat, and force her eyes wide open, and look to the screen, amplifying every noise that came with every image…and Toffee, whom for one blessed moment, kept her from seeing…The Truth.

That horrible, **_horrible_** truth.

“I can promise you this…despite all that you’ve done to me and mine, I will not kill you…”

He’d turn, walking out of the chamber, but his words carried loud despite the terror playing out on the screen.

“…but you’ll eventually wish I had. Good Bye Forever… _Mother_ ”

With that final farewell, she’d finally find her voice, and began to scream, beseeching him to forgive her, to free her.

To do anything.

Anything but **_THIS_**.

But he’d slammed the door behind him, taking a few steps down the hall.

He’d pause and with a brief glance upon the chamber door…before shaking his head.

“You will NOT be missed.”

* * *

“Welp, time’s awasting! If we hurry, we can still make DJ Jump Jump’s set at the Bounce Lounge!” Star pointed out, a large wavering hole in dimensional space hummed in place from where she used the Dimensional Scissors.

All around her, Pony Head and “Princess” Marco was the cheering and partying masses of the now freed princesses, who were celebrating their successful overthrow of the St.Olga’s regime, dancing amongst the debris of fallen towers and dismantled robot guards. Pony Head didn’t appear to be listening, instead scouting the crowd.

“Uh, Pony Head? Birthday Day Bash? Hellooo?” Star tried again. This time, Ponyhead responded.

“Oh! Sorry B-Fly, I was just looking for Dee-Zass. ‘Member, he said he was gonna meet us out by the gates, and as you know, I never leave a party pal behind~”

“Dee-Zass…?” asked Marco, whom was still more or less out of it, given his brief indoctrination session in the chamber “How long was I down in Clockwork Orange Land for you two meet this ‘Dee-Zass?’ “

“Jealous, Earth Turd?” Pony Head asked with a cheeky smirk, to which made the human boy blush and begin to reply, but a commotion in the crowd of princess pulled the trio’s attention as a large lizard began to make his way through the crowd, getting a few cat calls from some of the less humanoid and more reptilian participants of the princess party. This made the shirtless Rasticore visibly flush and just puffed up his chest and stride as cool and stoic as he could, touting that chainsaw of his…even though he was beginning to grow ruddier and ruddier in color the more the interested parties croon to him.  Eventually, he’d tug up his hood over his radiating face and tried to shield himself from all the unwanted attention, cloaking himself up in his plentiful purple cape.

Star felt a suddenly swell of emotion fill her as her eyes would grow big as the urge to “Awww” at this rather adorkable display of shyness being shown by such a big guy. A Big MONSTER, Star. Her brain was quite clear to remind her, and sobered up…even if she’d cover her mouth as one or two giggles may have escaped when Rasticore joined the group near the open portal

Pony Head was grinning cheek to cheek as she’d rush suddenly, making him grunt as she’d slammed into his chest in a…well, the equivalent of a hug a limbless being like Pony Head could give, making the ever so ‘graceful’ Rasticore stumble a bit, looking like the wind had gotten knocked right out of him by the cannonball equine…but then gently accept the gesture, idly stroking the equine princess’s soft mane.

“You made it! We wuz wonderin’ what happen to…hey, where’s this Toff guy?” asked Pony Head.

“I think this guy seems pretty tough to me…” Marco commented, his eyes looking Rasticore up and down, feeling quite wimpy next to such a muscled and clearly in shape individual…and a good deal emasculated next to him too. Not just because of the size and muscles. The princess dress didn’t help.

“No no, I mean where’s…”

“Toffee shouldn’t be too far behind…” Rasticore interrupted, looking from Pony Head and looking to Marco and Star, though he seemed to linger when looking at Star, making her shift a bit, wondering if she was going to have to fight him after all. He did seem friendly and clearly Pony Head liked him. She really needed to hear the details to THAT whole story, but for now, she was willing to give him a chance. Now, this ‘Toffee’ though…

No sooner had she thought that, the crowd began to draw their attention again, this time an even GREATER portion of the crowd was now catcalling and shouting flirts as another lizard, this one clearly smaller then Rasticore by quite some height and some width. But this one carried himself with genuine confidence and a LOT more grace. His rich black hair barely held in a pony tail, affluent and very upper class (if out of date) clothes were clearly once immaculate but now seemed to be marked by the evidence of a great battle or two. He seemed to be vigorously wiping his hands with a red silk handkerchief, clearly not interested by ANY of the princesses just BEGGING for his attention and favor.

To Marco, he looked like some sort of lizard person equivalent to those sappy romance movie posters and covers he’d seen at the local VHS store he passed on his way to and from school.  An odd comparison, he thought, as this lizard man got closer, it became apparent he was about Marco’s height, and despite the obvious difference in species, they appeared to be about the same age as well.

To Star, he seemed completely out of place. Not just because he walked with purpose and seemed rather focused. His posture and how he carried himself reminded her more of someone from Mewni, someone like her mother. But despite that, he was clearly a monster. Monsters don’t act like Mewmans. They’re monsters, not people. She frowned deeper at that thought. Something about that kind of thinking…made her feel really guilty. Ashamed. She shouldn’t think like that…

To Pony Head…well…

“Oooooh, Dee-Zass, your Toff is fooooooooooooooooooooooooine~” she’d croon out loud, rushing towards Toffee, whose eyes had been on the small detached group far from the partying masses, but didn’t register the smallest of the quartet until she came rushing, making him stumble back but she’d just began to orbit around him, which he stood for a few moments before huffing and continued walking.

He ignored the amused smiles and held back laughter of either human, Mewman, or fellow reptile, who were clearly enjoying the almost erratic rotation Pony Head had assumed in her CLOSE observation of the smaller lizard teen.

“Mmmmhmmm, very foine, indeed~ You got real good taste, Dee-Zass~” she’d say, with final approval, hovering away from Toffee, whom looked up at the once more blushing Rasticore, who scratched at his frills meekly.

“Dee-Zass?” Toffee would ask.

“A nickname, Toffee…it’s…” Rasticore began to explain. A sudden swat to his tailed behind made Rasticore yelp and his whole head just flood with color, frills full extended as a toothy Toffee would look at the three stunned friends with a knowing wink

“Short for Deez Ass, right?”

“…Oh, I **_LIKE_** you~!” whickered Pony Head excitedly, bouncing in the air while Marco and Star, were still trying to process what happened. Rasticore would huff, looking down at Toffee, who’d just lean up and pressed a gentle kiss upon his lips. That shut Rasticore up before he’d make any reply, and just cooled down while his face just radiated so much heat; the air around him was rippling!

Toffee, smugly smiled as his attention turned to the three again, and with practiced elegance, bowed.

“Princesses, I thank you for your efforts in overthrowing the regime which had been up to this point running this horrible school. You have freed us from our spirits and minds being bound and made not our own…especially you, Princess Marco…”

Marco, blinked, looking to his left and right, looking for answers from either Pony Head or Star, but both seemed just as clueless as him.

“Um, well, you’re of course welcome uh…Toffee was it?”

“Yes, your royal highness.”

“Y-yeah, about that…”

“However, there is a matter of great importance I must speak with you, and by extension, your family…”

“My family!? Look, there’s no need to get my mom and dad int-“

“I understand, you and your kin must be busy, but as the conquering kingdom…which kingdom are you from again?”

“Uh, Earth…Wait, Conquering- No no, you see, it was just a jail break-“

“Never the less, you led the revolution that has overthrown those in power, and with it, has given me and Rasticore here…”

Rasticore, who had regained most of his composure, would gently take Toffee’s hand, gripping it, which Toffee would accept and smile up at him before returning to Marco, who seemed even more lost while Pony Head seemed to be bristling with joy at both of the lizard boys, while Star…Star had a look of dawning realization on what was coming next.

“…an opportunity to escape. Unfortunately, we have nowhere to go. The dimension we’re natives of…is not an option. And until a new stable staff is set in place, we are no longer safe here either….”

“I-I don’t understand, what does that have to do with me and my family?”

“Ah yes, my apologies for drifting off point, your highness. What I mean to say is, I, Toffee, as well as on behalf of Rasticore Chaosus Disastervaine…”

“Seriously?” Marco interrupted as he’d give a bashful Rasticore a very unbelieving look, only to yelp as Pony Head would give him a nudge with her horn, scowling at him to stop picking on HER friend…who now mirrored Toffee as both lizard teens knelt down before the three princesses as Toffee finally finished

“…Ask for asylum within your kingdom on Earth.”

Marco looked down at the two genuflect lizards, eyes wide as plates and mouth gaping. He eventually said, so eloquently and softly.

“Whaaaaa-”  

“-aaaaaaat?”

 Star finished, just as taken by surprise by this turn of events as Marco. But being someone of ACTUAL Royal lineage, she knew that they were going to be in **_deep_** trouble.

“Youse gonna need a bigger tower atcher house, Earth Turd…” quipped Pony Head, with a big toothy grin.

* * *

  _And so, this particular chapter has reached its conclusion. But the story itself? It is by far not **The End**..._

_In fact, there is still much to be seen of the Past..._

_And for the Future, much is left to unfold..._

_Perhaps...a glimpse of both is required..._

* * *

**_“I call the light unto mine, from furthest reaches of Space and time…”_ **

 

“There are some forces that were never meant to _BE_ here, much less summoned **_HERE_**!” scolded the eldest guardian, who even now felt the hierarchy of power had shifted… _AGAINST_  them.

 

**_“… From ageless virtues benevolent, purge the one of malevolence…”_ **

 

“…I will not let **_MY_** people suffer under you any longer…” hissed the furious general, glistening blood shining off the blade of choice as it rose for the killing blow…

 

**_“…To brightest day, I pledge my heart and pull my soul to pieces apart…”_ **

 

“…This, this can’t be. Tell me it’s not true! TELL ME, PLEASE!” cried the sobbing girl, knees bent and dirtied as she looked up pleadingly at a cold, impassive face…those damned cheek marks shimmered in light of tragedy and revelations…

 

**_“…To call forth an unearthly flame, to see my accursed foe tamed!”_ **

 

“…I’ve lost so much...so much I have loved, so many I’ve cherished, SO much of _me_...all of it is gone…all because of **_You_**. I made a vow before, and I repeat it now, in defiance of you, your people, your cause and your beliefs, EVERYTHING YOU REPRESENT…Never Again. NEVER AGAIN. But here you are, once more everything that gives my life meaning and purpose, is threatened by the very evil you cloak yourself in. But not this time. You won’t take any of my family and my loved ones from me ever again! DO YOU HEAR ME!? _**NEVER AGAIN, DAMN YOU!”**_  This promise was cried out in a voice aching with sorrow, hatred, and rage, the fires of which threaten to devour everything and everyone across dimensions...

* * *

_All but a glimpse can be spared now. Time remains malleable  and so much remains unseen, unheard, and unwritten._

_And despite the tragedies and trials behind and ahead, there is hope and there is light._

_All is possible._

_All is not lost._

_Not yet anyway..._


	2. Guess Who's Coming To Dinner?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its been awhile since the first chapter, but I can assure, I haven't forgotten or abandoned this! Life tends to take precedence and I've been caught up in a lot, but good news, new chapter AND a new story. 
> 
> Though both are extremely separate from one another in terms of continuity, I do hope you enjoy what either has to offer!
> 
> Hopefully the next chapters don't take as long to produce but I'm still right at it~
> 
> Enjoy!

_**Saint Olga’s Reform School for Wayward Princesses** _

A place known throughout dimensions as a site of cruel and very unusual punishments to the likes of rebellious young ladies of royal blood and lineage...or it had been. Now though? The courtyard still buzzed with fervent joy and activity as the former prison-, er, students now reigned as its former guards were overthrown and its headmistress was nowhere to be seen. Princesses of many size, age and species were throwing a party the likes had never been seen in this establishment, and if it spat in the history and foundation of said establishment...well, let it be said that it would not be the worst these rightly upset girls to do to it.

But as the day drew on, and the evening was coming forth, certain ‘princesses’ were rather focused on _OTHER_ matters, as near the open gate leading AWAY from St.Olga’s, Princess Star Butterfly and ‘Princess’ Marco Diaz, seemed to be in a very intense, and animated discussion…with Princess Ponyhead gleefully bouncing in the air between them, clearly feeding off, as she would put it “ _ **Draaahmaah**_ ~”. All of which was watched from afar by two former residents of the school, although one was becoming concerned over the other…

Rasticore would be idly tossing back yet another glass of ‘contraband’ beverage that one of the princesses had been able to recover from a locked cooler in one of the kitchens, and that supply was quickly being depleted with great zeal. Personally, Rasticore found it to be rather too sweet and sugary, but smiled politely as many princesses tittered and fawned over the big strong, muscled lizard boy…especially as he seemed to be at least acknowledging them. Toffee meanwhile…seemed deep in thought as his eyes followed the exchange between Marco and Star. Both Septarians were currently perched atop a piece of one of the guard towers which had been…’accidently’ destroyed during the initial rioting, thanks to Someone’s (please note the capital “S”) magic wand.

Rasticore had removed his cloak for the moment, basking in the slowly setting sunlight, enjoying that lingering heat (much like how many princesses were enjoying and ‘basking’ in the glory that was that buff brawny lizard’s abs and biceps…some would likely drown in their own drool, if not careful), laying back while propped up on his elbows as he’d glance between the troubled twosome and Toffee, whose elbows rested on his knees, hands folded while resting his chin, index fingers pressed to his lips in deep contemplation. Rasticore seemed very curious of his fellow Septarian’s ‘focus’.

“So…what do you think they’re saying…?” He asked, trying to get a reaction from his boyfriend.

Pause.

Takes another drink of his glass of…whatever this rainbow beverage was.

Waits.

No response.

 Okay, if that’s how we’re going to be…

“You want to know what _**I**_ think they’re saying…?”

No reply, not even a blink from the other Septarian.

Rasticore, smirking smugly sits up and eyes Star, who seems to be very _VERY_ eager to leave St.Olga’s, gesturing wildly with her arms and seemed to be indicating a still open dimensional rift to what he assumed, was ‘Princess’ Marco’s home dimension. Clearing his throat, the larger lizard would begin again, but this time, his voice took on a rather haggard, stuttering slur of speech.

“L-L-Look, Marco, we-we just gotta just go now, Marco! We don’t have time for you to just to ju-* **Urp** * just dilly dally. I got things to do, parties to be at, magical prin * **Belch** * princess-y stuff you know? N-Nnow now stop being a wet blanket a-and get the move on! G-Grab the lizards and LET’S GO, Marco!”

Taking another swig of his drink, Rast eyed Toffee closely…and smirked as he caught a twitch of his boyfriend’s lips, a twinkle in those gorgeous gleaming eyes of his, to which this pushed him on.

Turning to Marco, who seemed just as animated in his gestures and movements, as he seemed to be losing his mind, given how his hands were constantly tearing at his hair. All while the sizeable Septarian seemed to scrunch his shoulders and duck his head, as if to make himself look small and weak.

“Awww, gee, Star, I-I dunno. We hardly know these guys, a-and what about my parents! T-they’re gonna flip when they find out we overthrew a school! And now we’re bringing in refugees from our sudden…sudden…THEY’RE GONNA FLIP STAR! I-I can’t take that kinda stress! L-l-look at my hair! It’s get-getting split ends!” yelped Rasticore, his voice reaching a very unattractive screechy-crackle teen tone.

Ah, there’s a smile. A bit more of Toffee’s sharp teeth were showing and there were as a very visible motion of the smaller Septarian’s shoulders, something one could see if one were trying to hold back laughter. The cracks in his lover’s armor was showing.

So, saving the best for last, he’d focused on Ponyhead, who seemed to be in full loudmouth mode as she’d be getting up in Marco’s face now. Sitting up straight, Rasticore would be doing quite a bit of gesturing of his own now as his head would bob to the left and right, lips pursed in what the ‘cool kids’ would call, duck face while his voice…well…

“Grrrrrl, the only reason you got split ends is cuz you don’t know how to care fo’ yo’ self! Now you BEST be paying respec’ to mah girl Star. Now you go take them foooooine young men back to your ma and pops so they can get passed all this cah-ray-zay-ness, know wha’ mean? Dey too foine to be left to these poser princesses and need to be proper pampered, for real right? So you best get to it, or your hair’s not gonna be the only one split, ya dig?”

This was all punctuated by a zig-zag snip-snapping of fingers of Rasticore…who grinned slyly as his eyes drifted from the arguing trio and back to his Toffee…who was now covering his mouth with a hand, cheeks going purple as his eyes squeezed shut as a tear or two were leaking before finally Toffee let out a hiss of giggles and fell onto his back, a hand slapping at Rasticore’s side

“RHAAHAHAAHSTOP! SSSSHHHHHSSSSHSTOP FOR THE LOVE OF SSSHSHUN, STOP! YOU WIN!” wheezed Toffee as he’d fight and fail against the dorkiness that was his boyfriend.

He had been trying to be serious about the whole situation, as per part of the plan, but Rasticore, of course, couldn’t let him have a moment of serious thought…but then, could he blame him? After all this time, they could now spend their time together, openly…and here he was, literally inches away from his boyfriend, and he was ‘ ** _plotting_ ’**.

Like some poorly written romance novel villain.

Laying back on the rocky terrain that had been a guard tower, Toffee looked up at Rasticore, whom looked down at him, oh so proud of himself, given how his frills were perking up oh so smugly.

To Rasticore, Toffee looked so…relieved. Not just because of his hijinks, but it wasn’t one of Toffee’s masks. He was looking at the real lizard, and…dammit, he was handsome, eyes glinting like ambers and that hair, freed of the ponytail, spilled out like running ink. So rich and black, deep and endless like night.

Reaching out, he ran his fingers through that hair, twirling it. Toffee let him, just laying back and admiring the larger reptile, the fit of laughter leaving him, cheeks softening to a light flush as chuckles still spilled from his lips.

“Where…did you ever come up with such RIDICULOUS voices…?” he inquired, one of his own hands reaching out to stroke up Rasticore’s arm, feeling along the shoulder, teasing along the neck, dancing across those flared frills and tracing along his strong jawline.

“Well, for Marco and Star? Based on a couple of guys I’ve run into on a number of dimensions…very odd couple. As for Ponyhead…well…”

“Yes, she is…an experience…isn’t she?”

“Yeah, though don’t judge her on her appearance…or behavior…or words…or…well, anything. Deep down, she is a good friend. Just…lost in layers of…”

“Selfishness? Arrogance? Bad Grammar?”

“Heeeeey, come on. Be nice, Laffy Taffy~”

Toffee sat up, cheeks all flushed up and deepened in hue as he’d look around while shushing cheeky Rasticore .

“I told you not to call me that, Rasticore!”

“Oh, and Dee-Zass is SO flattering for me, Laffy Taffy~”

“Rasticore…”

“Yes, Laffy Taffy?”

“Rasticore Chaosus Disastervaine!”

Rasticore froze, his face suddenly growing lighter in hue as he paled visibly.

“Uh oh, full name. I’m in trouble.”

“Yes…” Toffee began, his hands reaching out towards the larger lizards, the palms slapping down onto Rasticore’s strong shoulders, fingerclaws gripping tight…and with a smirk, pulled Rasticore ontop of him, grinning as he finished

“…You are.”

And with that, their lips locked in a very passionate kiss, both Septarians looking like they had NEEDED this desperately as muffled mmms and roaming hands would be all they would experience as the whole world around them seemed to disappear, and all that mattered was each other.

Ah, young love.

Truly, they did care for one another, and deep down, there was love…but they were again, young. Vulnerable to the likes of hormones and urges…and those are very powerful things that are hard to ignore, especially repressed for so long. And while the iron was hot, passion would likely strike…it was a good thing that that this party had a resident party pooper on the staff…or in this case, a Safe Kid.

**“* _cough_ *”**

Both Toffee and Rasticore froze in mid-kiss, eyes shooting open, and slowly turned their heads to look at…a LOT of princesses watching them. Marco, who seemed extremely awkward and embarrassed, unable to look either Septarian in the eyes, and Star, whose cheeks were quite flushed as well, to the point the two beating hearts were threatening to pop, but she seemed to be able to stand eye contact, giving a weak wave and a little “Hiiiii…”

But the majority of the princesses watching were of a more…well, ‘ _invested_ ’ type. Many princesses were watching with bright red cheeks too, sure, but the half lidded eyes and looks of, well, it wasn’t jealousy, but they certainly wanted something. And to best vocalize it, was of course Princess Ponyhead.

“Oooooh, don’t mind Princess Turdina, you keep doin’ you…and you~”

“N-No…t-that’s fine…” Toffee mumbled, flushed and quickly brushing his hair back with his hands while Rasticore rolled and quickly collected his cloak. Both had been, and really, still were, desperate in expressing their affections…but they were _NOT_ going to put on a show.

“W-we have business with Princess Marco…” Toffee continued, clearing his throat, rising a bit stiffly up from the ‘lover’s’ perch. The crowd let out a collective awwww and slowly began to disperse, some sharing a look of annoyance at Marco, who tugged at ‘her’, dress anxiously.

“Um, sorry, Toffee, for interrupting, but um, we’re ready to go to my home dimension and…”

Princess Marco would look to Star, who would give him the universal hand gesture of ‘Go Ooooon…’

“…House Diaz accepts both Toffee and Rasticore…do I really have to say the WHOLE name?”

“MARCO!”

“Okay okay, House Diaz accepts both Toffee and Rasticore Chaosus Disastervaine , under the banner of asylum and refuge!...”

Toffee, smiling as he found himself on firmer ground, half bowing as he’d reply

“Thank you, Princess Marc-“

“Yes yes, you’re grateful, I’ve conquered my greatest fear, and we’ve grown as people, yadda yadda but we are running late and if we want to get on Marco’s Parent’s good side, we’re NOT going to miss dinner!” Star said, surprising the Septarians as she’d begin to shove and push them along, Marco following along, taking a deep breath before exhaling and shaking his head.

“Oh this is going to be _SUCH_ …a mess…”

 

* * *

 

Marco was clearly still of that very same mindset as they emerged on the other side of the portal, walking past the two very distracted-looking Septarian teenagers, heading up to the very familiar but not _really_ reassuring sight of his family’s front door.

Star seemed to be looking a bit concerned (as she SHOULD, with all that’s going on) but she had the presence of mind to grab onto Marco to slow him down, and before he could say anything, annoyed look aimed at his best friend, but he noted her own expression as she’d silently nod her head back to Toffee and Rasticore whom seemed…rather taken by the sights.

Not to mention, they seem to be…breathing rather loudly.

“Uh…Toffee? Rasticore? What are you doing…?”

Both Septarians would seem to snap out of their day dreams, and both shared a look before, cheeks visibly coloring, cough and seem to straighten up, assuming the more ‘military-esque’ stance they’d assume in the presence of the princesses.

“Apologies, your majesties, but it has been…a very long time since either Rasticore or I have been outside the academy, much less that dimension…which as you might remember, was extremely cold and mountainous and…”

“…Soul crushingly depressing…?” Star added, blunt as ever. Rasticore would snort, clamping a hand over his snout and looks at a scolding Toffee with a shrug and meek smile before the shorter Septarian carried on.

“In a way…unfortunately yes. And our species are not known to be very comfortable in such climates, but here…”

Both reptilian teenagers would glance up and look at a reddening sun, having arrived fairly late in the day but not past sun down. Both would look on it with small smiles…and a hiss of pleasure escaped them both as they felt that warm, welcomed heat, while both Star and Marco would lock eyes again and shrug.

Must be a lizard thing.

“…This, is much more like…like…” Toffee seemed to struggle for the words, only for the heavy hand of Rasticore to rest on his shoulder, the taller teen smiling with a nod

“ _Home_ ”

Toffee would seem to seize up by that word, and for a moment, the mask of a professional slipped for just a second. And in that second, human and mewman alike could see that, despite the airs he put on and the fancy clothes he wore, they saw a teenager like themselves, looking so very lost and confused, caught by both the word…and a flash of memory.

But, it was a very minute loss of control, and the mask returned in a flash, and the colder, almost blank expression returned as Toffee would quickly bow, Rasticore’s hand pulling back from the unintentional rebuff caused by the action.

“My apologies again. My mind seems intent in wandering. The heat is extremely comfortable and…much more relaxing then I had expected it to be. If I may ask, where are we? I know on Earth, but the records concerning your realm are…extremely out of date, I’m afraid…”

Star, a person well known for not respecting boundaries be they physical or metaphorical, was about to probe the obvious questions hanging in the air from Toffee’s look when it was Marco’s turn to suddenly take a firm grip on her shoulder. Confused, she found the human teen shaking his head, his lips firmly closed that they visibly whitened, communicating her silence for the moment. A tad hurt, she complied as Marco cleared his throat before answering.

“We’re in Echo Creek. That’s in Los Angeles…”

“Los Angeles…” Toffee affirmed, practically ‘tasting’ the word from how he formed each syllable, hmmming. Marco took this to continue on

“Uh yeah, it’s a city, part of the state of California…”

“Interesting. So, this is the Royal Estate of California, to which your kingdom…”

“Oh! Nonononononoooooooo!” Marco interrupted, waving his arms spasmodically “No, you see, it’s not  ‘Royal Estate’, it’s a state, one of many, which forms the United States Of America…”

Both lizards were now looking at Marco with blank looks, clearly not registering what that meant. Marco, rubbing his eyes at this non-reaction “Look, I’ll be happy to lend you some of my class books to get you guys up to speed with my world, but we’re already cutting things close, so let’s just go meet my parents…”

Star finally took the chance to speak up, as her belly began to growl loudly, clamping one hand on her stomach, the other holding her wand up to her mouth, to which she chewed, muffledly adding

“…and get something to eat...my tank is running on empteeeeeeeeh…”

Marco, who had been walking up to the front door, surrounded by a ‘royal’ entourage, his hand at the ready to go a knock-knocking, froze…and suddenly screeched in horror

“TONIGHT WAS MY NIGHT TO COOK!”

That seemed to be the right opportune moment for the door to swing open, as the friendly face of Mrs.Diaz appeared, dressed quite comfortably in an orange shirt with pink ruffles around the sleeves and neck, with a complimenting olive skirt, and brown sandals. Toffee, who had been adjusting his own stained attire to prepare for this meeting, would notice the resemblance between the ‘princess’ and ‘her’ mother: The rich brown locks of hair, roughly the same height and that bright smile. Yes, this definitely was the ‘queen’, if rather casually dressed.

“Oh _THERE_ you are, Marco, I was wondering w-“ she began, only for her mouth, much like the rest of her face, to halt and lock in place as she seemed to notice her son for the first time, not to mention those with him. Marco, horror intensified by the look on his mother’s face, took a breath, holding up his hands.

“Mom, I’m SO so so sorry, I completely forgot to cook tonight, but I promise, I’ll run right into the kitchen a-“

“Honey~ Is there someone at the door?...Angie? Who is …Oh, Marco, mijo, there you a…” started Mr.Diaz, joining his wife at the front door, as Toffee would look up to meet someone who…well, the eyes and complexion certainly matched the princesses, but Marco clearly didn’t inherit the size, because Mr.Diaz was a much larger, taller human either Toffee or Rasticore (who stood about a few inches shy of the human’s full stature) were expecting. But, it would appear he was just as easy to catch unawares as his wife as both of them were staring at the small group, words failing them as Marco was…well, as expected, was panicking.

“DAD! Okay, okay. Look, I really REALLY didn’t mean to stay out so long, but well, you see, Star had this thing. With her friend. And it all got super crazy and complicated, and then I forgot about dinner! I’m so sorry, you know I’d never…ever…uh…Mom? Dad?”

Marco, the frantic energy which had been pushing him on through his rambling tirade, seemed to finally run out of steam as he’d slowly wave his hands as both Angie and Rafael would finally blink in what seemed like forever, and seemed to share a look which Marco recognized…but never thought he’d see on HIS parents face.

A look of shared concern mixed with dawning understanding.

Smiles softening as Angie stepped in and hugged her son tightly, the big meaty arms of his dad joining in a firm group hug as a confused Marco would look back at his mixed company of friends, both Star and Rasticore looking back, just as perplexed while giving him the universal gesture of raised hands and shrugged shoulders, translating to “ _Don’t Look At Us, We Don’t Know…_ ”

Toffee, for his worth, did the universal gesture of rolling his eyes. That doesn’t really need translating.

“Oh sweetie, It’s alright…we understand…it seems we haven’t been quite paying attention to you lately to notice the signs…” Mrs.Diaz assured

“Signs? What signs? I…” Marco began, but it was Rafael’s turn to barge in, as his firm and strong hands patted his son’s back.

“But we want you to know, that we understand that, at your age, you’re discovering new things about yourself and your identity…and we hope you know we love you oh so very much…”

“Oh! Of course, Dad, Mom, I…Wait, what are you…”

“…And we’ll always be there for you as you go on your journey of understanding and give as much support s you need…have you decided on a name…?” Angie questioned

“Name? Why would…Wait…w-wait…WAIT!” Marco said, very gently pushing his parents back and looked at them with as much confusion as was beginning to show in their own expressions.

“Why are you guys acting so weird all of a sudden? What journey, what self dis-“

That was about when the light bulb clicked on and Marco took a deep breath and pressed thumb and index finger to the bridge of his nose, rubbing his eyes as he’d take a breath and leans towards Star.

“…I’m still wearing the dress, aren’t I…”

“It’s a very elegant and flattering dress, if I should say so, Princess…” said a far too amused Toffee, from the back.

“THANK YOU. **_TOFFEE_**.”

“Oh! Princess? That’s the name you were going with…?” Rafael confirmed, to which Marco opened his mouth to reply, only for someone _ELSE_ to answer…a voice Marco was hoping not to hear again, for at least awhile.

“Actual factual, its Princess Turdina! As part of the Royal Earth Turd Family name, yah know?” whickered Princess Ponyhead, resting comfortably on Rasticore’s shoulder, perched and eagerly watching the show provided.

“PONYHEAD! I thought you wanted to stay back with the other princesses and enjoy the revolution festivities?” Star asked, looking just as surprised as Marco. Although not as _ANNOYED_ as Marco looked…or as embarrassed as Rasticore looked as Ponyhead seemed to give him a cheeky grin and waggling eyebrows…and **_definitely_** not as…well, whatever Toffee seemed to be expressing as his eyes narrowed to slits and nostrils seemed to flare at the sight of the uninvited equine currently settled on _HIS_ boyfriend’s shoulder.

“Revolution?” Angie gasped, the subject of her son’s…daughter’s…her child’s situation slipping to the side as the whole scene was taken in, what with the lizard people, the open rift in space time (STILL swirling out in the street in broad daylight), and of course, as Rafael seemed rather focused on…

“That pony has no body.” Rafael stated, pointing and in a voice sounding a bit distant.

“Hehehe, yeah yeah, I know what I was sayin, but as soon as I heard what this goof and his boy was up to, yah know I just HAD to be there for the drahmaaaaaaaah, B-Fly~! So, we gun eat or what, Turdina Senior?”

“DON’T CALL MY MOM TU-“ Marco started

“Star, who are these people?” Angie demanded in the middle

“That Pony Has No Body” Rafael finished, if rather out of place.

Star, suddenly feeling the spotlight on her, naturally did the right thing…by which was tossing it back to Marco

“Oh Look, portal’s not closed, excuse me while Marco fills you in~” and a Star shaped cloud would linger in place while the Princess Of Mewni went to deal with a much easier problem then talking to one’s parents: Closing inter-dimensional gateways. Compared to providing explanations to adults? Oh yeah, that was _MUCH_ easier.

Marco, who unfortunately had been getting _way_ too used to this tactic of Star’s, took a minute to calm down less he started hyperventilating again.

“Mom. Dad. I’m not doing any self-discovery of my identity, although let me express my appreciation and thank you both for being so immediately welcoming and supportive, it means a lot, really…”

“Oh sweetie, of course, we love you, and we’d never…” Angie croaked, eyes getting all shiny and smile getting all wobbly as it would seem a moment was going to occur…

“Am I the only one who is noticing **_THAT PONY HAS NO BODY!”_** Rafael exclaimed, smothering the ‘moment’ before it had any chance to truly begin.

“*Tsh* Rude much? Right Dee-Zass?” Ponyhead snorted, bumping her cheek against Rasticore’s, just both his cheeks darkened with color and heat…and a VERY DISPLEASED hiss from below as Toffee…well, if looks could kill, Rafael’s concern of that pony not having a body would no longer be _that_ much of a concern.

“Rafael, steady there, big guy…” Angie cooed, patting her husband’s arms as his visibly sweating, rapid breathing and twitching eye seemed to slowly eased and calmed back to normal. Ah, there’s the resemblance to the princess. Turning from her husband, the previously emotional matron of the Diaz home would cross her arms and look at her son with a look full of determination.

“I believe there was some _things_ you needed to tell us?”

Marco, suddenly regretting in correcting his parents of the situation, gulped and tugged at his dress nervously.

“Okay, well…this might take awhile…it’s bit of a long story…”

“…Rafael?” Angie Diaz crooned, still standing at full resolve and with no signs of backing down, wouldn’t turn to her visibly at ease husband.

“Yes, honey?”

“We’re ordering out tonight…”

“Awww, but Marco was going to make his special nachos tonight, and with extra p-“

“Order from Emilio’s.”

“I’LL GET THE PHONE!” Rafael jabbered, and with speed that one would not think possible for a man his size, was gone in a flash…while Angie silently stepped aside to let the group step into the home…all five teenagers would suddenly feel a wave of dread wash over them…and only ONE could really know why that was…he lived there after all. Time to face the music…

 

* * *

 

 

**_A phone call, a wardrobe change, and a pizza delivery later, in the Diaz Dining Room…_ **

“So, let me be sure I have this absolutely clear…” Mrs.Diaz began, idly wiping her mouth as the family (and their unexpected guests) had settled in for dinner, as Humans, Mewman and Septarians were seated at the dinner table, multiple pizza boxes open and their contents divided amongst the diners.

 She glanced over at her husband, who was having a look of distinct euphoria as he’d munch on the Un-Four-Vegetable Special. She loved her husband dearly, but the look of shimmering eyed delight on his face when he had Emilio’s Pizza, poked the green eyed jelly beast within something awful. Sighing, she carried on alone.

“You and Star, once learning about um…I’m sorry dear, what was your name again?”

Sitting between Star and Marco (both of whom now wearing their usual styles of clothes rather than their previous “Royal Disguises”), Ponyhead would be rather ravenously digging in deep into a large pizza box by herself.

 _That_ had been decided the moment that Ponyhead tried **one** slice of this mysterious ‘Earther’ food that is “ _Peezah_ ”. Poor Mr.Diaz was nearly put back into his horse-based catatonia from the wide eyed whickering wail that would come from the overwhelmed princess, and Rasticore nearly lost a hand when he went to get a slice of the Meatza Pizza Feastza from the box in question.

The noises of Ponyhead’s gusto of gorging put even Star on pause, as Marco felt even his own Diaz family driven need to bask in the glory that is Emilio’s diminish greatly as the two teens looked at the bodiless equine royal with mix of Mewman worry and Human disgust.

But as Mrs.Diaz went to repeat her question, a very un-ladylike belch emitted from behind the box lid, which was pushed over to reveal a very sauce-y, sassy Ponyhead, licking her lips rather openly and rudely as she’d hover in place before flashing as bright a smile as she could…might’ve been more effective if her snout wasn’t just dripping in sauce and toppings but then, when you don’t have hands to eat with, you make do.

“Princess Lilacia Pony Head Of The Cloud Kingdom, your Queenleeness~” she chirped, clearly in a **MUCH** better mood then she had been before her hosts had fed her this previously undiscovered treat that still made her mouth just overwhelmed in _TASTE_.

Based on the look on Marco’s face, which was directed at the charmed equine teen, it was like she’d grown another head while Star beamed in pleasure, quietly clapping her hands rapidly, so pleased that her bestest pony friend was warming up to her best human boy friend’s parents. _Progress_!

“Oh! Thank you, Lilacia dear…Um…you seem to have a bit of um…” Mrs.Diaz indicated, tapping her finger at her chin, Ponyhead raising a brow and slowly slicked her tongue out of her lips tapped along before she felt the tip bump up against a pepperoni…and snaked it back into her mouth and it was gone in a gulp.

Still smiling, if a tad strained, the Diaz matriarch carried on.

“…You and Star went off to ‘rescue’ Lilacia  here from St.Olga’s Reform School of Wayward Princesses-“

_“AAAAAAAAAAH! SAINT O’S SAINT O’S SAINT O’S!”_

All heads turned to Star, or really, to where Star had been sitting moments prior, as the Mewman princess was now cowering beneath the dinner table, shivering as Marco would sigh and peek underneath. A quick hushed conversation and soon, a very sheepish looking Star returned to her seat at the table, smiling while rubbing the back of her head awkwardly.

“Sorry everyone…still coming to terms with a long seated phobia concerning the place which will not be named…”

“…Right, of course, Star dear. So you went to this… _academy_ , disguised as newly admitted princesses…?”

“Well, that part was Star’s addition to the plan…” Marco said, cheeks blazing as he’d idly picked at his slice of pizza. Star awwwed and came right out of her moment of timidity and cooed over at her human friend.

“But I thought you liked your disguise!”

“Well I…no…well y...” He sputtered, trying to find the words while looking at Star, who looked either ready to explode into rushing rivers of tears or explode into fireworks of utter joy, all depending on Marco’s  next words…who sighed in defeat as he’d muttered.

“The dress was awfully freeing and I did like how my hair caught the right light in any room…”

“Yaaaay~” crooned Star, pleased immensely…while Ponyhead just shot Marco a grin of smug satisfaction and logged that information for future Earth Turd Taunting. Rolling her eyes but with a very warm, very knowing smile at the behavior between her son and their Mewman guest, Mrs.Diaz carried on.

“…And then there was a riot…?”

“Oh yeah, Princess Turdina here really put a crimp in their crumpet! ‘ _It’s Not Criminal, To Be An Individual_!’ Hoooo, that’s real good, Earth Turd. You gonna put that on a t-shirt cuz that gonna make a-dah moneh~” crowed Ponyhead, while Marco squirmed in his seat as both Mr. and Mrs. Diaz’s eyes focused solely on him at this information.

“So you started a **riot** …” his mom repeated

“… ** _AND_** over threw the headmistress in charge…?” added his dad, who seemed to be finally assuming more of his parental obligation, if his matching disappointed tone syncing with Mrs.Diaz was any indicator.

“W-well, no…but yes…b-but, you have to understand…”

A polite clearing of the throat would give Marco the needed room to breathe and compose himself as all eyes turned to Toffee, who was still idly eating away at his own pizza slice, methodically cutting a piece of which with a knife and eating with a fork.

From the smile on his face, he seemed to enjoy the faint tingle of spice and heat which filled his taste buds. He was not aware of a creature known as the buffalo, but whatever it was, its ‘wings’ were exquisite. Dabbing his lips with a napkin, would cease his eating once all attention was fully on him.

“Your highnesses, I may understand you may not be pleased by the Princess’s actions or choices made, but they were in earnest and true in intent. I’m not sure how schools are run in your dimension, but even Star’s reaction alone to the name of Saint…”

The lizard lad would pause, and apologetically nod to Star’s general direction (although it was Rasticore who noticed Toffee made very clear not to **_LOOK_** at the Mewman Princess…), who had let out a gentle whimper preceding the use of the school’s name and adjusted course.

“… _THIS_ particular academy is to be expected.  It’s very imposing reputation of molding young princesses into models of upper crust society may seem to be legitimate on the surface and excellent at that goal of  sorts, but it’s far more sinister then that…”

“Yeah!” added so suddenly and ever-so intelligently by Marco, whom took over this line of thought while Toffee, looking at the human teen with a raised brow, allowed him to carry on from where the Septarian started

“They even had an **ACTUAL** **_BRAIN WASHING MACHINE_**! They tried to overwrite my mind and turn me into the perfect little princess!”

“…When you already had _SUCH_ lovely long brown hair and complimenting pink dress…” Rasticore added, sitting between Marco and Toffee, idly minding his own meal as he’d fold a large slice of that Buff’N’Loaded Wing pizza, which was just dripping with this ‘bleu cheese’ concoction that Earthers had sent in tiny cover capped cups,  smirking to himself as he’d dig in as his words spurred Marco on.

“YEAH!...WAIT, No, I-“ corrected the now red faced teen, slapping a hand to his forehead, much to Star’s giggling and Ponyhead’s ugly-snorting

“OHohoho, Dee-Zass gotchu **_GOOD_** Earth Turd!”

“ **Oh** _Shut_ Up, **_Lilacia_** ”

That succeeded in stopping Ponyhead’s laughter but only because _SHE_ was getting flushed, cheeks darkening as she’d flare her nostrils, looking ready to leap at Marco, though Star was quick to grab hold of the raging teen pony.

While the teens were being…well, _teenagers_ , The Diaz’s seemed to be leaning to one another in a brief, hushed conversation while yet another Marco-Ponyhead row was about to start, providing much needed distraction for the other diners.

“I don’t know, Angie…I want to be upset with Marco for…for…gallivanting off to some dimension and inciting a RIOT at a SCHOOL…” Rafael said, moustache lined frown and brow furrowed as he was going into unfamiliar ground, as his son was never one for breaking rules…

“…but, like me, you can’t help but feel he did do the right thing, trying to help his friends and stop what sounds like a pretty unethical institution...if what they’re saying is true, Rafael…” Angie continued, a small smile on her lips as she’d catch Rafael’s conflicted gaze “…then I think we raised our son right…”

Her Hispanic hubby would return her smile…though for a moment, as one thing bugged him.

“Why does the bodiless pony princess keep calling our son a turd?”

Angie, just as unsure, shrugged and whispered back

“Maybe it means something different where she’s from. I mean…”

Both parents turned to see Ponyhead, barely held back by the straining Star, and Marco, who seemed to have had JUST about enough from his equine guest but kept in place by a single firm claw grip, as Rasticore, not even out of his seat, and lifting yet another slice of pizza to his sharp toothy jaws with his free hand, didn’t look at all bothered by the smaller human teen’s efforts to escape his hold.

“They’re _clearly_ the best of friends…” Angie observed, locking eyes with Rafael again.

Mr. And Mrs. Diaz chuckled and shook their heads, disengaging their little talk and settled in for more food and drink.

“So, um, Toffee was it?” Rafael asked, politely refilling the Septarian’s glass with more bubbly and chilled Coo-Coo Cola, to which the young lizard smiled and nodded, sipping at his glass.

“Yes, your highness, and thank you for such delicious, exotic food and drink…”

Rafael stopped in mid-sit down at soda and pizza being considered exotic, but then he looked at the dapper young _LIZARD_ man and smiled, remembering his own manners as he had hosted plenty of young people from all across the globe…this one was a whole different dimension!

“Oh, it is our pleasure as hosts, but really, Toffee, you don’t have to keep referring to us in such titles. Mr. and Mrs. Diaz is more than acceptable…”

“But, my liege, I wouldn’t wish to speak out of turn, especially when societal and royal etiquette…”

“Toffee, sweetheart, its FINE…” assured Angie, surprising the young lizard with the rather casual affectation, as he’d glance at her for a moment longer then she felt comfortable, but the brief look in his eyes seemed…worrying. She strove on though while the young Septarian was caught off guard

“In fact, I think we should probably go over a few things, given this…new situation we all appear to be in now…first being, well, as flattering you and um…” she’d pause when she looked at Rasticore, who would be emitting some rather adorable little chirps of delight as he’d munch on his pizza, only to oomph when nudged by Toffee, whom frowned at him, indicating their hosts with eyes alone.

Following Toff’s gaze, Rast gulped and smiled sheepishy and bowed as best he could while sitting at a table.

“Rasticore Chaosus Disastervaine, mam”

Both of the Diaz’s stared at the young lizard man for a brief pause before chorusing in unison

“Seriously?”

Rasticore’s cheeks flared up with bright color and nodded feebly at them. Angie would shake her head and realize what they’d done, gently clucked

“Oh, Rasticore, I’m sorry honey, that was rude of us. We’re just…still a tad off kilter and just processing everything slowly. We’re very sorry, Rasticore.”

Again, Angie felt a touch of concern as the look Rasticore was giving her was similar but less guarded then Toffee’s, as Rast’s mouth hung a tad open before another nudge from Toffee snapped him too before he’d studder out

“Oh, apology accepted, M-Mrs. Diaz. It’s a pretty common…uh…reaction I get…” He’d admit, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly, cheeks still visibly flushed. Smiling with understanding, she’d pick up her original point.

“As flattering as you boys have been, I feel that both I and my husband need to make clear that neither one of us are royalty…although our son will always be our little prince~”

“ _Moooooooooom_ ” came the expected groan of teenage humiliation, which made both smiles on the elder Diaz’s just shimmer and shine, clearly enjoying a bit of teasing on their son’s behalf as well.

“I see…hmmm…that might be problematic for the matter of our seeking asylum…” Toffee said, looking into his glass, features reflected in the rippling cola as claw tipped fingers gently tink-tinked the glass.

“About that, Toffee, can you please explain? You mentioned you and Rasticore couldn’t return to your homes…” Star asked, looking rather serious for once as all three Diaz family members seemed to look at the Mewman princess with curiosity, as she appeared to be very interested to what the lizard teen had to say.

When Toffee finally looked up from his reflection, and locked eyes with the young heir to the Butterfly throne…and she felt almost instantaneous regret for even asking. The face of the courteous young monster that she’d grown familiar seemed to be blank and slack, no expression whatsoever…but his eyes.

The intensity of heat and hate directed at her was…scalding. Her throat tightened, gripped the longer she held her gaze…only for Toffee to break the look first as he’d cast his gaze downward…at the firm, supporting hand of Rasticore on his shoulder.

Annoyance.

Anger.

Confusion.

A number of expressions seemed to fleeting dance and flit on Toffee’s face before slowly melting back into the neutral ‘mask’ more commonly worn, looking back into his glass as if Star’s question was never asked. Rasticore sighed and looked at the group of fellow guests and hosts.

“If I may Star, I feel I can handle this topic, as the subject is…” He’d linger as he’d gently rub the silent Toffee’s shoulder “…very tense…for Toffee…has anyone ever heard of Septarsis?”

He’d look at every human, Mewman, and Pony present.  The tension so thick, you could cut it with a knife and get stuck halfway, no one spoke but shared mixed looks with another but inevitably shook their heads no. A derisive grunt came from Toffee but Rasticore was the one to put it to words.

“That isn’t too surprising…it was our home. A land formed from endless natural beauty and bounty, and further shaped by a culture of knowledge and innovation. What was taken from the land, was given back to it. Recycled and improved. A strong balance between what could be grown and what could be made. A bond between the land and those who came from it, as our ancestors saw what could happen if we let our paths to knowledge and growth expand too fast and was left unchecked. It would come to destroy everything, ourselves included. So, we would continue to rise to as a civilization, but not forget where our roots came. Progress came with new sciences and higher learning, while prosperity and peace sprang forth from our respect to one another, to our neighbors, and to our home…”

Rasticore paused, looking at Toffee, whose face remained impassive, but the faint discoloring of his knuckles gripping the glass knew that he was clearly listening…and knew what was coming next…

“…but all good things come to an end. We were invaded, from strange beings from an alien land, who knew nothing but themselves. We welcomed them with open arms and extended friendship to them. They spat in our faces, and instead began taking all that they could from our lands and destroying all we held dear…all that was and could be loved…could be and was lost…every man, woman, child…”

His hand slowly traced down Toffee’s arm, gently pulling a hand away from the drinking glass and in turn, squeezed tightly, pulling Toffee from his trance as their eyes would meet…and both lizards would look out to the Diaz’s, who looked back in silent horror.

“The invaders spared no one…we can’t go home because we have no home. Septarsis…is **_gone_** …”

Gone was either the large loveable lug who’d laughed and ate heartily, or the quiet but gentle young man had shown nothing absolute respect to his hosts.

Instead, two very tired souls looked out of faces far too young, eyes which had seen things no child of any type should’ve seen.

The emotional weight was too crushing and too much as Angie clung to Rafael, tears flowing freely while her husband held her close. He looked to his son, who looked suddenly very ill but remained upright in his chair, though it seemed to be the only thing keeping him up.

 Ponyhead was quiet as well, meeting no one’s eyes, and even seemed to lose some color, as she’d lower herself to the table, her normally bright mane and fur seemed duller then before.

And Star…Star seemed to be taking all this quietly, frowning in deep thought. That was…possibly…normal. From what he knew of Star’s background, she was a fairly sheltered child, raised behind castle walls for many, many years. Raised and interacting only with her parents, servants and tutors. This was just something that did not happen in _her_ world…

“I’m so…so sorry, boys, for your losses and for bringing up such…terrible memories…but…” Rafael croaked, throat tight and eyes stinging, finding it unbearable to ask more...

“How did we survive?” finished Rasticore, hand still holding Toffee’s as he’d resume his story

“There was a Septarian, a General who had gathered the remaining survivors of our home and led them away from the smoking, broken remains and sought out our neighbors and allies, in hopes of waging some sort of counter attack and repel these invaders from our lands…but it appeared we did not fully understand the invaders’ power. They wielded a weapon the likes none of us or any of our neighbors had ever seen before…and it had nearly destroyed us all…but we remain only due to the actions of that brave general, who did his best, in the name of what was lost…and what had been taken…I was very young at the time, but I will never ever forget him. Or what he did in the name of his people…and what he sacrificed…even for what little remained of Septarsis…In the end, the invaders triumphed, and Toffee and I were all that remained of Septarsis…lost and left adrift, until Miss Heinous took us in and…made us what we are today…”

Tears would be running down Rasticore’s cheeks as he’d finally drift out his reverie, the press of another hand upon his as Toffee would be looking up at him, holding on with both hands, not wanting to let go. The smaller Septarian’s face remained impassive, but in his eyes he saw how grateful he was to hear those words…

Both were so lost in one another’s eyes, that neither sensed the presence of Mr.Diaz as the massive human would wrap his thick arms around both boys, shocking Toffee and Rasticore as the burly older openly weeping.

“OH YOU POOR LITTLE LARGATOS!” Wailed the mustached human, sobbing in Spanish while lifting both Septarians out of their seats bodily, a very impressive feat though under the right emotional conditions, something that Rafeal clearly qualified.

Toffee, suddenly very anxious and uncomfortable, slipped and stumbled out of the older human’s grasp, which unfortunately meant Rasticore was now receiving BOTH of Rafael’s arms and was now squeezing the life out of him in a bear hug of compassion and tears. How was the older human **_THIS STRONG_**?

Toffee would turn and try to plead with Mrs.Diaz, to tell her husband to release his boyfriend, only to find himself entangled in the sobbing mess that was Angie as she’d latch onto the ‘poor little orphan’ who clearly didn’t know how to process his feelings, which given his origins, was more than understandable.

“Mrs. Diaz, _Please_!” begged the squirming Septarian

“It’s okay, Toffee, you **can** cry! You’ve been through so much, had to be so _brave_ and you’re so YOUNG! Oh, you poor poor boys…” yowled Angie, face buried against the rather uncomfortable and extremely confused teen lizard, who looked to his peers for support…but looked with slack jawed awe as not one, not two, but all three other teenagers were now openly crying.

Ponyhead was wedged between Marco and Star, the three looking like the world’s weirdest water fountain as they carried on and on, mascara running blackened rivers down the floating princess pony’s cheeks ,running down and staining either of her friends clothes.

Marco being a combination of his parents as he’d be leaning on Ponyhead like a drowning man to a life preserver, his sobs coming in out of English and Spanish.

Star sniffled and snuffed as tears would be running down her cheeks. Of everyone there who was drowning in tears, she seemed to be (surprisingly) the most subdued but it appears that their story could even pierce the heart of a Mewman. Said Mewman’s cheek marks were little unhappy clouds which _also_ crying…because OF **COURSE** they were...

 What was _WRONG_ with these people? Didn’t they have any decorum? Any sense of decency or dignity!?

And despite that, as he took in the whole room, it was quite clear that no, they did not, and no they weren’t going to be ashamed to stop. So, taking a deep breath, Toffee would very gingerly pat Mrs.Diaz’s back and sighed as he fell back on an old and well practiced routine…

“There, there…it’s going to be alright…”

 

* * *

 

**_Many tears, followed by after dinner clean-up later, out in the backyard of the Diaz Residence…_ **

‘Has there ever been such beautiful sunset…?’ pondered Toffee as he’d stand alone, basking in the lingering heat of the passing day, nostrils taking deep breaths in the warm air, sighing as a glimmer of a smile lingered on his lips. He’d removed his tie, tossing it aside and had undone all the buttons of his undershirt, letting his bare torso bask in the deep red hue of the setting sun.

“Enjoying the view…? I know **_I_** am…” crooned a familiar voice, as very familiar clawed hands would reach around and trace along the fine lines of toned scaled flesh, the rumbling croon felt as Rasticore pressed from behind, dipping his snout to nuzzle and kiss at the nape of Toffee’s neck.

A toothier smirk would form on the smaller, slender Septarian’s snout as he’d stroke his own fine claws along Rasticore’s face, a gentle rumble reverberating from deep within his bare chest as the two held their embrace, sharing in the heat of the sun and the moment, wanting it to last forever. A moment more of silence as they’d silent breath in the cooling air as well as one another’s soothing scents…

“So…any further waterworks from our hosts? I recall that the few books we had did indicate humans were made up of about 60 percent water, but if they expend that much over ‘ _anything’_ , they must constantly dehydrate themselves…” Toffee mumbled, smile turning upside down in exasperation when Rasticore began to chuckle. “And what, pray tell, is so funny?”

“Don’t for even a minute think I didn’t notice your reactions to the Diaz matriarch and patriarch’s behavior and actions, because I was just as surprised too. You didn’t expect the treatment they’d given us, did you? They’re not Mewmans, Toffee…”

“You don’t think I know that? But they look so **_similar_** ; it’s so hard NOT to consider this as some sort of trick to lull our sense of security…”

“Okay, now you’re definitely being paranoid. We just _GOT_ to Earth, and so far, I think the Diaz humans have been nothing but genuinely friendly and openly welcoming to us…”

“Like interesting pets with cute little tricks to entertain and wow other humans with their newest acquisitions…”

“I believe I just said these are **_NOT_** Mewmans, neither are they Heinous, Toff…”

Toffee frowned and pulled from the larger lizard, the sudden absence of his body heat made Toffee shiver and hug his arms together to conserve whatever heat lingered.

“I…I know. Its…it’s still…”

“I know. It’ll get better now that we’re finally away from that place…”

The silence that lingered seemed to make that rather confident claim seem a good deal **_LESS_** comforting…

“Toffee…” Rast said, stepping closer as the slender Septarian sighed.

“We’re…not entirely done with Saint O’s yet, you know that…remember…”

“The plan, of course…don’t think I forgot the ‘big picture’…especially that look you gave Star…”

“DON’T say her name as if we’re her friends, just DON’T. You KNOW who she is, WHAT she is…!” Hissed Toffee, turning around suddenly and baring his teeth up at the larger Rasticore, who took a sudden step back, holding up his hands defensively as all the entire world suddenly grew colder…as his spine tingled from his frills to his tail.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you, Toff, but I’ve gotten to know Ponyhead and how she talks about Star, with how she acts and how she just **_IS_** , much of which I’ve seen today. I mean, it’s clear to me that she doesn’t **have** to be an enemy….Toffee, she’s not Mo-“

“STOP. Just _STOP_ , please. You keep telling me not to worry, not to think of them as Mewmans, or Royals, or…or… ** _HER_** …” Toffee’s eyes tore away from the locked gaze, clutching his head as he’d squeezed his eyes shut, a single burning droplet of a tear running down his head as brain throbbed miserably, as the distant echo of phantom flames licked at his body, nerves beginning to scream in agony.

**_*Whump*_ **

Toffee blinked as he felt substantial, scaled arms squeezing him tight, hugging him tightly as his vision came fuzzily into focus, realizing that Rasticore had taken him in his embrace again and now clutched him close. Rast’s powerful palms pressed against his back, and rubbing soothingly as gentle shshshsh noises hissed into Toff’s ear.

Looking up, confused as Toffee’s eyes slowly focused, pulling back from the too real living nightmare of memory, Toffee would see his larger lover…and quietly thank the universe for small mercies, as he’d rub snout to snout with Rasticore, showing both affection and appreciate.

A deep, rusty red sun sank below the horizon, as one by one the stars would begin to appear in the early night sky…

Not far away, framed by the harsh and stark artificial light of the kitchen, Rafael and Angie rested against one another, smiling warmly at the sight of the two young lizard men, plainly in so much love with one another.

“I know we just met them but…I just know they’re good kids, Rafael…troubled…but good…” sighed Angie, reaching out her arm to wrap around her husband’s tree-trunk thick torso.

“…And you’ve always been a good judge of character…though, as responsible adults, we should be concerned of hanky and/or panky while they stay with us…”

Angie snorted and gave her husband a quirked brow bearing look.

“Oh **_ho_**? This is coming from the man who serenaded me with a mariachi band for months until I said YES to a date back in High School? The same High School where that same man got in a fight with the ENTIRE football team...”

“…AND WON!” interrupted Rafael

“…because the quarterback’s girlfriend said something mean about my poems? _THE SAME MAN_ …” carried on Angie

“Okay, Okay, I get it, I’m hardly one to dictate someone else’s love life, but they _ARE_ kids…”

“Orphans, Rafael. Young boys who’ve seen so much in their lives that even we, so called responsible adults, have never come close too. We’ve taken in a lot of exchange students, and we know how life is in their parts of the world, but it doesn’t equate what they **WENT** through. They clearly need one another and to get between that…”

“Would be extremely wrong of us, of course, I understand, mi cielo…but we’re already full up in the house, even with Star’s…* **ahem** * Special Additions…”

“Why not let them use your shed as a guest house?  You have an air mattress in there, don’t you…?”

“My work shed? But darling, I…”

“…Use it for storage most of the year, and then use it as your personal little sulk room when things don’t go your way…”

“I do **_NOT_** sulk!”

Angie smiled and kissed the pouting puss of the mustachioed ‘manly’ man of hers

“Of course you don’t, Rafael. Tomorrow, we can pick up some more furniture for them and…”

“Could we not ask Star to perhaps, ‘magic’ us up those items, like she did her room…?”

“Rafael, I don’t think that would be wise. As much as a help that would be, I think there are some things that Toffee and Rasticore hasn’t quite been up front about, especially with that look Toffee gave Star during dinner…and same goes for Star, as she seemed to take Rasticore’s story into deep though…maybe it is best if we let them work things out on their own, and not force them to interact with one another…they will be all living together on one roof, so, something is likely to happen…”

Rafael seemed to at least consider those points, even if he wasn’t entirely sure about the possible costs it will be…but, that came with the territory of being a good host _AND_ as a good parent, so, he’d nod slowly…

“Besides, they’re going to need new clothes as well, seeing how I didn’t see any luggage with them and well…”

“They did say they had been part of a riot…and certainly smell like it too…especially Rasticore. I know young boys have a soft spot for machines, but the motor oil is just roiling off him…”

“ **Just** like _your_ shed…~”

Rafael stopped and gave his cheeky wife a look and rolled his eyes

“Well played, Angie, well played…” Rafael surrendered as he’d finally be the first to approach the two snuggling Septarians, clearing his throat very loudly to give them fair warning.

He fought to keep the smile on his lips from being _too_ toothy as he’d jumped the two young lizards, a bit of his Halloween loving spirit soaring from getting a scare out of someone, especially from two guests who could be quite scary on their own.

“Sorry to interrupt, boys, but we thought it was appropriate if I…”

“…We…” corrected Angie as she’d appear once more at Rafael’s side.

“…We…” Rafael accepted and carried right onward “…discussed your arrangements during your stay with us…”

Slowly disengaging from their tangle of arms and tails, both Septarians would have the decency to brush and adust their clothes, Toffee calmly speaking despite clearly fumbling his claws over the buttons of his shirt.

“Of course, Mr.Diaz sir. We’ll do whatever we can to compensate for the trouble of giving us shelter and food. As Rasticore and I are both young and strong, we are quite capable of any task, be it hard labor o-“

“Whoa whoa whoa, easy there Toffee!” Rafael sputtered, eyes wide in shock at the young man’s words, Angie quick to add

“You’re not servants, sweetheart, you are our guests! Sure, it would be nice to have some help with chores and errands, but otherwise, you’re not expected to earn the rights to just live! Oh, if I ever get to meet this Heinous woman…” she began, maternal fury billowing deep from her heart, but Rafael was quick to stop from her going TOO far into threatening promises. He loved his wife so, but she was DEFINITELY the wrong woman to cross and make an enemy of…ay, Dios mio…

Toffee, again, visibly perplexed by the generosity, shook his head and tried again

“But, Mr. and Mrs. Diaz, it would be rude of us to just stay here and continue to divest you of resources like space and food, some sort of compensation must be made…”

Both Diaz’s shared a look, and knew that the young lizard was trying to be just as courteous and do the right thing as they were for him and his boyfriend…so…

“That is sweet of you, Toffee, truly, and if you really feel that way….How about this. Once we get you two settled in, and comfortable with Earth, you could look a part time job, and pay us rent, does that seem fair to you…?”

Toffee frowned, some of the words he’d recognized but not in the context used, but thankfully, Rasticore seemed to pick up what the Diaz’s were putting down, setting an arm on the thinking Toffee’s shoulders and beamed, not noticing the slight worried smiles returned to him by the Diaz’s was due to…well, his crocodilian grin did have an awful lot of SHARP looking teeth.

“I think that would be perfect!”

“Excellent! Now, Rafael thought you two would likely enjoy your…um…privacy…” Angie stated, eyes drifting between the two Septarians. Toffee perked up from his quiet considerations when he noted her looks and her words seem to make an assumption, a slight iciness to his tone.

“Will there be a problem about _that_ , Mrs.Diaz?”

Angie, bless her heart, realizes her faux pas, blushing as she’d shake her head.

“Oh! No of course not, Toffee. I just…well, me and Rafael…” She said, her petite palm slipping into her husband’s huge hand, the two sharing a loving glance and smile as his warmth and love filled her, allowing her to continue on. “We’ve been together for a long time, being about you and Rasticore’s age when finally started dating and…well…I hope you don’t mind an old romantic like me saying this, but you and Rasticore make a very cute couple…”

The silence that followed…wasn’t _wholly_ uncomfortable. Rasticore expected something of a response, a quip or a snarky rejoinder from his smaller partner, but when he looked, he just saw Toffee, mouth open yet nothing verbal coming forth…and his cheeks were blazing hot. Gently, Rast would nudge the smaller Septarian’s mouth closed with a claw tip and smiled kindly back at Angie.

“Thank you, Mrs.Diaz. You don’t know how much that means to us, to hear someone say that…”

“Of course, dear. Now, let’s just get things set up in the shed for you two, as it is getting very late and we’ve got a busy day tomorrow!” chirped the cheerful sprite of a human as she was followed by her gentle giant of a husband, both young Septarians following in their wake (although that was due to Toffee having to be led by Rasticore, his brain still trying to process the genuine compliment about his very clearly romantic ties with Rast).

“Oh? What is happening tomorrow?” Rasticore asked, still proving to be the mouthpiece for the reptilian couple.

“Well, we were thinking we’d go on a bit of a trip through the mall, pick up some furniture and do some clothes shopping for you two. I’m sure your current attire is more fitting to your previous… _residence_ , but I’m afraid it’s not quite the style around here. Oh, but I’m sure you’ll find some stuff you’ll like, and I’m sure it would be great experience for you both, to get a real taste of Earth life! Besides, what teenager doesn’t like hanging out on the mall on the weekend? It’ll be fun and maybe you’ll meet other teens and make some friends before you go to High School on Monday…” chattered Angie as she and Rafael shuffled and sorted through boxes inside the shed, unaware that neither Toffee nor Rasticore had stepped into the shed with them.

They’d be standing stock still outside in the chilling darkness, with looks of shock and awe, mirrored on one another’s faces.

“Clothes Shopping?” Rasticore squeaked

“The…Maul?” Toffee puzzled.

Both turned to look at each other’s eyes, and chorused quizzically

**_“High School?”_ **


End file.
